Daugter of the Sun God? You're kidding me right?
by FanGyrl
Summary: Alyx was just a mythology lover with ADHD and dyslexia, until she met Nico di Angelo.Now she discovers that she and her friends are all demigods living myths in the flesh.She meets the gang at camp and Silena has some tricks up her sleeve.Uh-oh.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. I have deleted my other one because I thought it wasn't very good. I got a review confirming my assumptions. So I hope you all enjoy this one better than my other one. I am using the same name for my character because it is my real name. The only characters I own are Alyx, Abie, Jess, and Jac who are all half bloods…**

**Me: Nico would you do the honors?**

**Nico: Sure. FanGyrl doesn't own the PJO series or any of the characters associated with it. Therefore she does not own me.**

**Me: *sobs* Don't remind me!**

**Nico: Man now I'm in trouble….. Well enjoy chapter one. *tries to comfort the crying girl, and fails epically***

**Ch. 1 I Finally Make it a Whole Year at the Same School! NOT!**

_I was fighting three ugly hag creatures with my dagger. I could feel eyes looking at me from behind. Staring. I turned around to confront them, and lost my concentration. He was one of the most handsome boys I'd ever laid my eyes on. He had olive skin, shaggy black hair that fell almost to his shoulders, and dark Onyx eyes that were clouded with worry, fear and something else? What was he afraid of? "Alyx NO!" he screamed. Then the hags attacked me. "Nico! Help! Help!" I screamed shrilly._

I woke up in a cold sweat and screaming my head off. Why do I keep having these nightmares about being killed? Who is 'Nico', and why is he always watching me with a worried/scared expression? What were those hag things? Man they were ugly! The ADHD part of my brain thought.

"Alyx! Time for breakfast!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back getting out of bead and heading downstairs and into the kitchen. I could smell the pancakes about halfway down the stairs. I walked in and saw a stack six silver dollar pancakes with a '14' candle sticking out. I grimaced. Another birthday without my dad. Today was my fourteenth birthday, and the last day of school. My mom handed me a golden box. I blew out the candle and opened the little box. Inside was a black sun. on a silver chain.

"Mom it's beautiful," I gasped.

"It's from your father," she added softly, "He wanted me to give it to you on your fourteenth birthday."

"Tell me more about him?" I asked.

"He was kind, bright and optimistic. He loved us. Very much," she said.

"My personality is nothing like his," I stated quietly, and sadly. She looked at me sympathetically. It was a I-don't-know-why-you-think-that-because-you-are-more-like-him-than-you-will-ever-know look. I shot her back one that said I-will-know-if-you-tell-me-how. She sighed and said "It's your last day of school. You don't want to be late." With that I went upstairs and got ready. I changed into my leather jacket, a black Never Shout Never t-shirt with white letters, a ripped black denim mini skirt, fishnet tights and black knee high heeled boots with latches down the sides. I went into the bathroom and put on black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow onto my cocoa brown eyes. I put my black hair into punk pigtails except for my bangs. I spray-dyed the outer half of the pigtails and my bangs purple. For a finishing touch I put black lipstick and my necklace on. I got all my school stuff together, said goodbye to my mom, and walked out heading towards the bus stop to meet my friends Abrianna, Jessica, and Jacklynn (Abie, Jess and Jac). Abie has dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and a mischievous smile. She is a total skater chick, name any type of skate brand clothes, shoes etc. she's got it. Jess and Jac are twins. They both have blue eyes, and chocolaty brown hair, and smiles that would make any guy catch their breath. They both wear designer clothes, but Jess is slightly more girly. She wears skirts, stilettos and blouses. Jac on the other hand wears jeans, heeled converse, and t-shirts. I was rounding the corner when I started to feel like I was being followed. I looked behind me, but no-one was there. I shrugged it off and started walking again. I was at the bus stop when I saw Jess flirting with some guy.

"Hey guys!" I yelled above the NYC traffic.

"Hey Alyx!" the girls yelled back, and the boy's eyes got wide. When I got closer I had to stifle a gasp, he had olive skin, shaggy black hair that fell almost to his shoulders, and dark Onyx eyes, but he also had a lip ring I hadn't noticed in my dream. We were still 20 minutes early for the bus.

"Hi Nico," I whispered to the boy while the other girls weren't looking.

"How do you know my name?" he asked shocked.

"The same reason you know mine I guess," I said softly.

"You've been having nightmares about me?" he asked, and then covered his mouth like he had said too much.

"No, no. Um… Not _about _you, but you're always there," I said embarrassed.

"What was your dream about last night?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I was fighting these three UGLY hag things. I could feel eyes staring at me from behind. I turned around and the hag things attacked me. You screamed 'Alyx NO!' and I screamed 'Nico! Help! Help!' Then I woke up," I told him. He pulled his lip ring into his mouth. It looked like it was a nervous habit.

"Hiding your lip ring much?" I giggled. WAIT. WHAT! I am a punk rock chick! I snort, chuckle, howl, laugh, and chortle, but I do not giggle! I think I might have a crush on this Nico kid. He blushed.

"It's a bad habit. Plus most girls don't like to see it," he explained embarrassed. Before I had a chance to stop I found myself saying, "Well, I like it." He blushed even brighter if that was even possible.

"I like yours too," he said. Now it was my turn to blush. Wait, I didn't have my lip pierced, or my ears, the only thing I had pierced is my bellybutton. I looked down. Sure enough, my shirt had hitched so high that you could see my navel piercing. I turned a darker shade of red and pulled my shirt down, only to have Nico pull it over again.

"I like it better like that," he said blushing like crazy when he tapped my piercing. His touch left a flame on my skin, I'm pretty sure he felt it too. He was looking at his finger in shock. All my other friends were giggling like crazy, causing me and Nico to blush even more fiercely. When I blush I blush from head to toe, because I'm so pale. Nico was the exact same way. We both shot death glares at them, and they just laughed even more. I was so relieved when the bus came to take us to school. I sat down in my normal seat in the very back by the tinted window. I felt someone sit beside me and turned to see who was that stupid. It was Nico, I actually looked at what he was wearing instead of his face. He had on a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He also had the coolest belt in the world. The buckle had a skull with a gun on either side. He looked down to where I was staring and blushed. I blushed too for being caught.

"You want? I've got another one just like it in my backpack," he asked, blushing like crazy. It was like he I would like it. I just nodded and he dug the spare out of his backpack. He handed it to me and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Um… thanks. What was your dream last night?" I managed to get out as I slid the belt around my skirt.

"There was a girl fighting the three Kindly Ones. She turned around and got distracted. I screamed 'Alyx NO!' but it was too late. 'Nico! Help! Help!' she screamed, but my legs wouldn't move. Then I woke up." he said.

"W-we had the same dream?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

The bus stopped in front of the school. As we got off my friends bombed me with questions.

"Why did you let him sit with you?"

"Where did you get that belt?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Do you think he's your type?"

"Do you think he'll ask you out?"

"Because I felt like it. He gave it to me. I AM NOT! A little. Yes. Maybe," I answered them all smiling sheepishly. They squealed getting a confused look from Nico.

'Sorry' I mouthed.

"It's ok," he laughed. It was a nice sound that made me smile in spite of myself. Something told me he didn't laugh often. I looked up at West Virginia Prep my school. My friends, Nico and I walked in slowly. I walked to Art my first period class with my friends. We all had the same schedule. To my surprise Nico walked into art with us. I blushed, knowing that the only empty seat was beside me. I grimaced as I spotted Jenna. She had pretty blonde hair, and violet eyes. Very rare for someone to have violet eyes.

"Look what the wind blew in," Jenna, the mean girl of the school, said.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I shot back icily.

"Hello, and you are?" Jenna asked addressing Nico. That sent a pang of jealousy through me. I had met him first, and now she was going to try to snatch him away. To my relief he replied "A friend of Alyx not you," She seemed aggravated at that.

"Son of Hades, you need not test my temper," She said flirtatiously.

"Girls run!" he yelled looking at me and my friends, "Go to the front of the school wait for me there!" We took off but before we reached the exit it slammed shut. we screamed, and the others looked just about as terrified as I felt.

"Young demigods, all five at once. Including a son of the big three," she said dreamily as her form began to change. In her usually stunning smile her canine teeth elongated into fangs. All the color drained out of her skin and her legs were the most bizarre things id ever seen: one of a donkey and the other made of bronze. Her Hair stayed the same, but her eyes changed to blood red.

"An empusa!" I gasped.

"Yes ignorant girl," she hissed. Nico pulled out a sword and sliced her throat in her moment of distraction. She burst into a column of flames. His sword was solid black.

"Stygian iron," I whispered.

"Yeah. Come on we need to get you guys to camp," he said softly. We raced outside and stopped at the curb when Nico told us too. He dug out a golden coin that was about the size of a girl scout cookie, and shouted "Stethi o harma diaboles!" Which I understood to mean '_Stop! Chariot of Damnation.' _and threw the coin into the street.

"Chariot of damnation?" my friends and I asked in confusion.

"Yep! And I suggest you buckle up and close your eyes when you get in," he answered happily. Ok then I will be buckling up and closing my eyes if he's suggesting it. Wait who is he? Who is he _really_?

"Who are you?" I asked letting my ADHD get the better of me.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he answered sticking his hand out. I shook it and asked "As in the Lord of the Underworld?"

"Yeah him. He's my dad," he said softly as the chariot appeared.

"Passage, passage?" an elderly lady with a mop of hair covering her eyes asked.

"Five to Canp Half-Blood," Nico answered. "Get on in ladies," he told us smirking. This was going to be a long ride….

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review. Send in requests or ideas they will be greatly accepted and used . **

**FanGyrl =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in forever… but its kind of hard when you are an 8****th**** grader taking all high school courses. I am trying to make Alyx more "real". I added the lip ring to Nico so I could make up a nervous habit for him. Let's pretend it was a 14****th**** birthday present from Percy Ok? I am going to pretend that nobody died in the book… I do not own PJO sadly… The only characters I own are Alyx, Abie, Jess and Jac, who are all Half-Bloods. So how are you guys liking it so far?**

**Nico: I like it…**

**Alyx: Since when are my friends and I Half-Bloods?**

**Me: Since I wanted to be one…**

**Jess: Who's daughters are Jac and me?**

**Abie: Yeah what about me?**

**Me: You'll see. Jac do you want to do the honors?**

**Jac: Sure. FanGyrl doesn't own PJO or any characters associated with it. But she wants to buy Nico… Why do you want to buy Nico?**

**Me: Never mind that! It's not like I'm keeping him captive or anything!**

**Nico: Yes she is help mphmphmphmph *being gagged with a t-shirt***

**Me: Enjoy chapter 2!**

Ch. 2 My Friends and I Meet Camp

_Previously- "Five to Camp Half-Blood" he answered. "Get on in ladies," he told us smirking. This is going to be a long ride…._

We got in and I buckled up. I looked at my friends to see their faces. They looked fine, but I was wondering if they were putting on a façade like I was… This was weird, I mean _Chariot of Damnation_? And this kid was claming to be a son of _Hades _like the _Greek God? _This is seriously getting strange…

"Son of _Hades_?" Abie asked voicing my thoughts.

"Yes! Now close your eyes if you don't want to vomit," he said aggravated. I decided I didn't want to take my chances… I clamped my eyes shut. The only thing I can tell you about the ride was that it felt kind of like a tilt-a-whirl gone out of control. I could vaguely hear my friends screaming in the background. I couldn't tell you if I screamed or not, but the loudest thought running through my head was "Get me off this thing!" closely followed by, "Don't throw up, don't throw up" The "chariot" came to a sudden halt, and Nico told us to open our eyes again. As I opened my eyes I saw what had to be one of the most beautiful sights I will ever see. I saw a gigantic pine tree at the top of the nearest hill, and crisp, blue skies stretching out above. As we piled out of the van I noticed a giant fire-breathing lizard, wait no… _dragon_ curled around the base of the pine, and something golden and shimmery gleamed in its lowest bough. It looked like something I had read about… what was it called again? Oh yeah, The Golden Fleece. My friends, Nico, and I climbed up the hill, and I saw many Greek-looking buildings, but they were all new, and not half crumbled… I also saw a huge farmhouse that was painted sky blue, a rock climbing wall with actual lava, volleyball courts, a strawberry field, and a forest…

"Well girls, I think its time for you to meet Chiron, and Mr. D," Nico said in a very cheerful voice.

He started walking toward the blue farmhouse, and we had no other choice but to follow if we didn't want to get lost. As we walked through the door I realized we were walking in on a card game of sorts. At the playing table sat two men, one of which was in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair had brown hair and a scruffy brown beard. He wore a "My other car is a Centaur" t-shirt. The other man had on a purple shirt, leopard pattern jacket, and khaki shorts.

"Well if it isn't Nate, and a hoard of his little girlfriends," the leopard clad man said in a bored tone. Nico's ears turned pink as he blushed.

"Well, Nico, who do we have here?" the handicapped man asked.

"We have Alyx, Abie, Jessica, and Jacklynn, four half bloods, unknown parentage, and all attended the same school," Nico answered calmly as the tint on his face calmed.

"Wait… _half bloods_? As in Greek children of the gods?" I asked only loud enough for the room to hear.

"Yes my dear, exactly that…" the man answered me. "Nico," he continued, "why don't you give these young ladies a tour of the camp?"

"Yes sir, Chiron," he replied looking down. He led us all down the steps of the farmhouse. "We just left the Big House, and you've seen the volleyball courts, the forest, and the strawberry fields. Now I guess I'll take you to the cabins…" he mumbled. He led us across a creek, and pointed to buildings as we went, "Those are the stables where we keep the pegasi, that's the armory, over there is the arena, and here we are at the cabins," he told us. The cabins looked absolutely NOTHING alike. Zeus cabin 1, had little holographic lightning bolts on it, Hera cabin 2, had images of peacocks on it, Poseidon cabin 3, looked like it was plucked from the bottom of the ocean, Ares 5, looked like the paint had been splattered, and punched on, Apollo 7, shone golden and it was hard to look at, Hephaestus cabin 9, looked like a mini-factory with all its smoke stacks, and cabin 11, looked like a normal camp cabin, but it looked really, really old. On the female side of the "U" shape the Demeter cabin 4, had grass on the roof and all sorts of plants everywhere, Athena cabin 6, looked like it was made of marble and the owl's obsidian eyes followed you, Artemis cabin 8, was silvery and, Nico said that it would glow once the sun set, Aphrodite cabin 10, was pink and it looked like the living attack of Barbie… YIKES. Cabin 12 Dionysus, was purple, and it had grapevines all over. As we introduced ourselves, we got to meet the cabin counselors 1, 2, and 8 were empty. So we started with the male row Poseidon's counselor and only current member was Percy Jackson, he had unruly black hair, and sea green eyes.** (forgive me if I get descriptions wrong…) **Ares' counselor was a big girl with stringy brown hair named Clarisse La Rue, Apollo's was Lee Fletcher, Hephaestus was Charles Beckendorf a big African American guy with hands the size of baseball mitts, and 11's counselors were Conner and Travis Stoll, they looked like twins, but they said they weren't… On the female side the counselors were Katie Gardner for Demeter, Annabeth Chase, a pretty blonde haired grey eyed girl for Athena, and Silena Beauregard a beautiful brown haired, blue eyed girl in designer fashions,

"So, Nico have you taken a particular liking to any of these girls?" she asked innocently. My heart sank, what is Nico liked one of my friends? A blush tinted his face, ears and neck as he answered, "Maybe, maybe not, why do you care Silena?"

"Oh no reason," she answered with a mischievous look in her eyes. By the look on Nico's face, I could tell that that playful glint, meant no good…

**Review, rate, favorite, follow… whatever. Flames are accepted. Tell me how I'm doing, give me ideas, give me advice…**

**FanGyrl****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it has taken a long time for me to update you know lots of homework… it sucks to say the least. Well thank you for all the reviews! And thanks for the ideas too. Well lets get on with it! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Me: I FanGyrl absolutely and surely own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Nico: No you don't are you ok? Do you need medication?**

**Me: NO! I have a receipt see…*holds up a receipt***

**Nico: That's a receipt from Walmart showing that you bought the book…. Not a receipt showing that you bought the idea.**

**Me: *blushes* ok fine you win. Me no townie…**

**Nico: *kisses me on the cheek* That's ok you can still write about me anytime…**

**Me: *faints***

**Nico: ummm….. Looks like I'll be typing this chapter…**

**Alyx: uh actually that would be me.**

**Nico: Ok. **

_Previously: "Oh no reason," she answered with a mischievous look in her eyes. By the look on Nico's face, I could tell that that playful glint, meant no good…_

After the tour of the cabins Nico led me and the girls back to cabin 11. After we knocked the Stoll "not" twins answered.

"Welcome back ladies," Travis said, or maybe it was Conner…

"You will be enjoying the hospitalities of cabin 11 until you are claimed" Conner or maybe Travis continued.

"Which will probably be tonight at dinner" Travis or Conner added.

"So just put your bags in a place you won't forget them, and you can take them wherever tonight." Conner or Travis concluded.

"Oh by the way, just in case you're confused I'm Travis, and he's Conner" the taller "not" twin said. Ok so he is _Travis_ and the other one is _Conner_. Hopefully I can remember that.

"Ok. So when is dinner?" Abie asked. Some sort of horn sounded in the distance as Conner answered.

"Right about now… follow us ladies."

We followed the Hermes cabin in line to the dining pavilion, and sat at their table with them.

All the conversations died down when Chiron clopped his hoof against the pavilion's marble floor.

"We have some new campers today," he announced. "Girls please come forward." We came up to the front just like he asked.

"This is Alyxyss Bohannan, Abrianna Kingstoll, and Jessica and Jacklynn Rousett." then the whole camp gasped. They weren't looking at us, but at something above our heads… we all looked up. Above my head was a shimmering golden lyre, above Abie's was a yellowish caduceus, and over Jess and Jac's a pink scarf and a dove…

"Welcome Alyxyss Bohannan, daughter of Apollo, Abrianna Kingstoll, daughter of Hermes, and Jessica and Jacklynn Rousett, daughters of Aphrodite!" Chiron exclaimed. The camp roared in applause. We sat down at the Hermes cabin's table again to resume our dinner, but everyone got up… they started walking towards the brazier. I noticed that they were dropping pieces of their food into the flames. Burnt offerings for the gods… I dropped a meaty looking prime rib into the burning flames and hoped that my dad received the offering. We finally sat and finished dinner. Afterwards we went back to cabin 11 to get our stuff, except Abie she was staying…

"Well, well, well. Welcome to the permanent residence of cabin 11 Abrianna," the Stoll's said in union.

"I prefer to be called Abie," she said sharply. She hated her name, she thought it was too girlie. And she also thought Abie**(Just an FYI it is pronounced Aybee not Abby)** sounded better for her…

"Whoa sis, gods don't bite us!" Conner exclaimed.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't. So where do I bunk?" she asked.

"Right over there, see you other ladies sometime else," Travis said.

After walking out the door Jess, Jac and I parted ways. I went to cabin 7 while the twins headed towards the living attack of Barbie… Arriving on the doorstep to my new home, I did the obvious thing. I knocked and Lee answered.

"Hello Alyxyss. Welcome home," he said in a cheery voice.

"I'd like to be called Alyx not Alyxyss please," I told him quickly adding "Thanks for welcoming me."

"Sure, no problem Alyx. This will be your bunk right here," he said pointing to a bed close to the door and right at a window.

"Awesome I love window beds!" I said pleased with my bunk. "Who will be bunking beside me?" I asked.

"Oh Rachel Dare will be beside you, she's the Oracle of Delphi. Not a demigod but Apollo is her patron god so she chose to stay here." he told me.

"Oh cool" I said as I started unpacking. I put all my tings into the chest at the foot of the bed. And a pretty looking girl with red hair and green eyes came through the door.

"She the new camper?" she asked obviously addressing Lee.

"Yes she is. Rachel this is Alyx. Alyx meet Rachel Dare the Oracle of Delphi," Lee said.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"You don't look like an average child of Apollo…" she noted, " But all's the same welcome to cabin 7!" she said happily. I sent her a smile that I hoped said Hi-I-am-really-tired-right-now-but-maybe-tomorrow-we-can-get-to-know-each other-better. She got the look and said "Today was a long day, we all need some rest. Lights out!" as we all crawled into bed. Unlike most nights I didn't have a nightmare. Tonight I had a dream that I was sitting with a nineteen year old in a red convertible sports car.

"Hello Alyxyss,-"

"Its Alyx," I snapped interrupting him. He had tan skin, blonde hair and underneath his Ray Banz I could tell his eyes were like miniature suns… glowing, and warm. And with a start I realized who he was. "Dad, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! It was my ADHD talking!" I said quickly, my ADHD talking once again. But Apollo didn't look the least bit offended, he looked like he was about to explain something, something that would be very difficult for me to hear him say…

**Well that's it for tonight I am going to bed… 2:00 am… goodnight FanFiction… rate, review, comment, flame. I don't care. All will be accepted. Ideas given to me will be used. **

**FanGyrl =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again world of FanFiction! I am going to try to update at least once every week. Well lets get ready for chapter 4! On with the disclaimer!**

**Me: I!**

**Alyx: do!**

**Nico: NOT!**

**Abie: own!**

**Jess: Percy!**

**Jac: Jackson!**

_Previously: But Apollo didn't look the least bit offended, he looked like he was about to explain something, something that would be very difficult for me to hear him say…_

"Alyx, you know who I am. But do you know why I'm here?" Apollo asked.

"To explain?" I guessed.

"Yes, to explain, you are a very good guesser child." he told me. I waited, and the look in his warm sunny eyes turned sad.

"You are not an one of my average demigods. You are somewhat different than the rest. I do not know why, but I do know how. Alyx you are dark, but optimistic, punk, but warm, you have all the characteristics of my children, yet they are hidden by your appearance. Tell me what you see," he said. A glass popped out of nowhere and filled with a carbonated red liquid.

"I see a cup half full of red soda…" I said softly. My dad smiled, and his eyes warmed.

"So it is half full, not half empty?"

"You asked what I saw… I told you" I said confused.

"Okay, how about now?" a blank sheet of college ruled notebook paper appeared out of thin air.

"A sheet of paper, that can still be written on," I said.

"Alright now what do you hear?" he asked. I closed my eyes, and a beautiful strum from a guitar rang in my ears.

"The beginning of an acoustic song," I told him. He smiled even wider.

"You love music, are optimistic, cold to strangers or people you don't like, yet warm to friends. You hide all your happy things by being punk, but people still notice it. This is how you are like me. Alyx this is how you are my daughter," he said. "And no matter what others say about you know that you are my daughter and I support you In everything you do."

"But I'm nothing like you!" I screamed. "You are bright! I'm one of the darkest kids at this camp! You have blonde hair! Mine is black! Your eyes are glowing and warm. Mine glow coldly…" I retaliated I had started out strong, but the end was barely a whisper.

"Child you are still bright, no matter how much black you wear. Your hair is naturally blonde you dye it black. Your eyes reflect how you feel. Right now you are upset at me for leaving you and your mother to fend for yourselves. Therefore your eyes are black and cold. But when you laugh and hang around that Nico kid your eyes are brown and radiating warmth, because you are happy." he said calmly, despite the fact that I had just screamed at him.

"I guess I am more like you than I ever realized…" I whispered. The god smiled kindly and gave me the red soda. I drank it all, remembering the taste from when I was little. Every time something bad happened, or something good happened I would have a big glass of Big Red to make me feel better, or to celebrate.

"Mom…." I sighed softly.

"You like Big Red?" Apollo asked amused.

"You have no idea. I love it how did you know it was my favorite?" I asked him.

"Just because this is the first time I have met you it doesn't mean I don't know anything about you," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said surprised.

"Well kid, dawn is nearing I will check up on you some other time Alexis Dawn Buchannan," I cringed when he said my whole name, then I woke up. The eastern horizon was barely glowing. I rose out of my bed, and walked toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. I sat by the trunk of the tree next to the guard dragon to watch the sunrise. The sky burned all shades of pink, purple, and orange… It was the first sunrise I had ever gotten to see, and it was seriously beautiful. _A lot like you. _A voice in my head told me. _Beautiful and misunderstood. _With a start I realized it was my dad speaking. Thank you. I thought. _You are very welcome daughter. _He told me. I absentmindedly started fingering my black sun necklace. _Ah your mother did give you Skia. _Excuse me? _Skia your weapon. The black sun on the chain you got for your birthday. _A weapon? What kind of weapon is it? _It can be whatever you need, a dagger, a bow, a spear, a sword. Anything. _Wow… all I have to do is tell it what to be? _Yes. _Wow. Thank you dad. _You're welcome. _after the sun rose completely I walked back to the cabins only to see cabin 7 freaking out.

"Where is she?" someone screamed.

"What if she got kidnapped?" yelped another

"What if she died!" another.

"I'm right here guys!" I yelled over them. They all froze, and turned towards me.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" they all screamed.

"I was watching the sunrise…" I said quietly.

"Oh, ok. Well now its time for showers, then we go to breakfast" One of my half sisters said. Apparently the guys were showering first today. So while they were in the shower I sat in the shadows behind the cabin. Then a black clad figure appeared in the shadows next to me. I ripped the charm from my neck chain and it shifted into a bronze dagger with a black leather handle.

"Whoa Alyx! Don't skewer me!" Nico's voice said.

"Oh, Nico. You scared me! What kind of person pops out of the shadows huh?" I whisper/screamed

"Why are we whispering?" Nico whispered.

"Oh umm.. I don't know…" I blushed.

"Nice knife," he said.

"Oh thanks its name is Skia… Shadow," I told him.

"Why is it called that?" he asked. I didn't know… why was it called Skia? _It is called Skia because it reflects you. _My father's voice echoed in my head.

"Because it reflects me. I am dark. It is too. The greek name for shadow is skia. So that is my weapon's name. Shadow," I explained as best I could. Then I heard a _ding! _

"It's my turn for the showers. Gotta go." I said reattaching the charm to my necklace.

"Whoa. Its on your neck? Like at all times?" Nico asked surprised.

"Yeah…" I answered as I made my way for the front of the cabin. I walked in and took a nice warm shower. After that I did my usual makeup, and wore my hair spiked up in a wave like Mohawk.**(kind of like La Roux's hair) **and got dressed in a leather miniskirt and a camp t shirt, with my tights and boots. Then the entire cabin headed to breakfast as the conch horn sounded…

**Yay! I am done! So comment, rate, review flame. All will be accepted… I am proud of myself 2 updates in one day… My fingers are about to start bleeding… Any ideas you have please comment, they will be used… **

**Peace FanGyrl =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods! You guys rock! Thank you soooo much. I just checked my traffic… wow. That is all I can say is wow. 469 hits and 318 visitors. I NEVER thought I would be THIS popular. Well I am not gonna just make this an authors note. I hate it when people do that so I will just make this up! Wish me luck. Now on with the disclaimer. **

**Apollo: Percy Jackson's cool**

**But FanGyrl doesn't own yo.**

**I am so awesome.**

**Me: Thank you for the haiku Apollo, and I believe that states it. But just in case it wasn't clear.**

**Me no ownie!**

_Previously: Then the entire cabin headed to breakfast as the conch horn sounded…_

We were on our way to the pavilion when I noticed that I was staring at the sun. It wasn't even burning my eyes… maybe that's because my dad drives the sun chariot… I don't really know. I could just make out the outline of a red Maserati… I was still thinking about the talk I had with him in my dream. Now I now how my mom thought we were the same. My mom! I hadn't talked to her in two days! She is probably worried like crazy. I had pancakes and cocoa puffs for breakfast, and dropped a pancake into the flames hoping that the gods liked the smell of cinnamon. After I finished my breakfast I went into Chiron's apartment in the Big House.

"Chiron?" I called.

"Yes?" came the reply. I stepped into the room.

"Chiron, is there a way that I can contact my mother? You know just to let her know I'm ok?" I asked.

"Yes, there should be a bag of golden drachmas in your chest at the foot of your bed. You can I.M. her using those," he told me. Wait _drachmas_? _IM_?

"I.M?" I blurted.

"Yes child, Iris Messaging," he said.

"Oh. So what you make a rainbow and throw the coin in and ask the goddess to send your message?" I asked trying to make sure of what to do.

"Yes my dear. Exactly that." he told me.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Chiron." I said.

"Anytime. You come back here with Lee so that we can work you out a schedule." he said.

"Ok. I will after I talk with my mom." I agreed. I walked off toward the cabins to call- no IM my mom. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. There was a window, and a rainbow instantly formed in the sink. I grabbed a drachma and said "O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering!" I tossed the coin in and requested, "Please show me Jackie Bohannan, West Point, Virginia." Instantly an image of my mom appeared in the mist… how cool.

"Hi mom," I said timidly.

"OH! Honey you're ok! What happened tell me everything! Ah, you've discovered IM-ing…" my mom said rushed.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Um… you know that mean girl at school, Jenna?" I said.

"Yes dear." she said, confused.

"Well she turned out to be an _empusa. _She attacked me and my friends. Then this kid named Nico saved us, and called upon "The Gray Sisters Taxi" to bring us to Camp Half-Blood. Abie, Jess, and Jac are demigods too. Last night at dinner we were claimed… Jess and Jac are twin daughters of Aphrodite, Abie is a daughter of Hermes. Mom, why didn't you tell me I was a daughter of Apollo?" I explained our story.

"That's wonderful that you got to camp safely…and- ""Wait, you knew about camp?" I cut her off.

"Yes dear, of course. I also knew that Nico would be coming for you." she told me.

"Oh… How? Nevermind, Chiron told you didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes darling, how are you enjoying camp? Will you be staying year round?" she asked me.

"I love it, I, I don't feel like a freak here. I think I'll only be staying during summer… it depends on my friends." I said softly.

"I understand, just promise to IM me once every week, ok?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise Mom." I said confidently.

"NO WAY SILENA!" I heard from outside.

"Mom, I'll IM you later ok?" I said before I swiped my hand across the image. Then I went outside to see a wildly grinning Silena, and a very flustered looking Nico…

"Hey, you guys… What's up?" I asked them.

"NOTHING!" Nico shouted as Silena just kept grinning. Then her grin transformed into that mischievous smirk that Jess and Jac wore when they knew I was going to be ticked off. Nico ran and disappeared into the shadows. Sure enough I was ticked off. I turned towards Silena. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I shouted at her.

"Oh nothing," she smirked.

**Oh no! What did Silena do? Rate, review, comment, flame. Give me ideas, they will be used I promise. Come back next time, to see what happens next. **

**~FanGyrl =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm Back! *only hears crickets chirping* Wow, tough crowd… Anyways. I only own Jess, Jac, Abie, Alyx, and Jackie, you know, unless I make up a new character. Take away the disclaimer girls!**

**Abie: P!**

**Jess: J!**

**Alyx: O!**

**Jac: Belongs!**

**Jackie: To!**

**Silena: Rick!**

**Rachel: Riordan!**

_Previously: "Oh nothing," she smirked._

I walked over to the archery range looking for my brother Lee. Luckily I found him there.

"Lee!" I yelled. He accidentally fired his bow, and good for the guy standing in front of him, it landed on the target right at the bulls eye.

"Sorry, man. Yeah Alyx?" Lee said.

"Oh um.. Chiron wanted me to get you so we could um… organize me a schedule," I explained.

"Oh. Ok. Let's go," he said.

"Ok. Want to get to know each other on the way?" I asked.

"Sure sis. You are a bit different than the rest of us Apollo demigods." he answered kindly.

"Ok, lets list some of our favorite things…" I suggested.

"Well, I like writing poems, and singing, and archery." He said.

"I like writing songs to sing, and I kind of like archery too." I offered.

"Well we are alike in that way… how are we different?" he asked.

"I like night, dark and the color black…" I offered once again.

"Ah, I like day, light and yellows, oranges and golds." he said.

"Well we are obviously different in that way." I said.

"Why do you like night more?" he asked me. I cringed. "Are you ok? You don't have to tell me." he said.

"Yes I do. You're my brother, you deserve to know. All the kids at school tease me for being so pale. And I burn really easily." I said.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry, that must hurt your feelings." he said softly.

"It did. For a long, long, time. Then I got used to it. My friends never teased me about it, and now we are all at camp together." I said.

"Why do you like the dark? That is pretty unusual for a child of Apollo." he asked me.

"The dark hides all my faults. My anger problems, my paleness, my ADHD, my Dyslexia. Everything people tease me about." I explained.

"Ok I can understand that. Kind of. Why do you like black?" he questioned again.

"I've always been drawn to light and happy, but I was always hurt because of it. Physically and emotionally." I said, and I could feel my eyes darken with the venom in my words.

"Whoa! How do you do that with your eyes?" Lee asked surprised.

"Do what?" I asked, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"They were like hazel, then when you said that bit about getting hurt they went to like black!" he whisper/shouted.

"Oh, they reflect my mood." I explained. Then we had arrived at the Big House.

"Chiron?" I called.

"In my apartment child!" he yelled back.

"Let's go!" Lee exclaimed. We headed up the stairs and into Chiron's room.

"Hi, Chiron I found Lee," I said.

"Ah I see. Well I only need Lee for this part, so go run along." Chiron told me.

"Ok Bye!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the Big House. Just as I stepped onto the porch I was-with lack of a better word- bagged. I was in what looked like a pink sheet, and it smelled like perfume, rose maybe?

"Hey let me out!" I shouted.

"Sorry Alyx, no can do!" a familiar voice exclaimed with satisfaction. I kicked and thrashed but I just couldn't break through. Then I was dropped.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

"Sorry Alyx!" Somebody yelped from the outside. Then I guess someone untied it, because, the entire bag, sheet whatever just slipped open.

"Where am I!" I yelled, into the faces of the Aphrodite Cabin. Oh no…. Jess, Jac, Silena, a girl I knew as Piper, and a whole bunch of Aphrodite's daughters…. This could only mean 1 thing.

"AAAAhhhhhhh!" I screamed, running for my life out the door. BAM! The door was locked… oww…

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Jess asked me.

"I'm fine Jessica." I said icily my eyes darkly flashing.

"Jess, don't talk to our specimen," Silena said.

"Specimen?" I asked.

"Yes, now hold still." Jac commanded. I did as she said, because you really, don't want to upset her. The sisters pushed me towards the bathroom… and they attacked my hair. They washed out all the gel, and dye, all of it, which means I am now a platinum blonde again… Oh no. I'm going to become their life size Barbie doll… They straightened my hair, and put only one purple streak.

"You can open your eyes now…" a friendly voice said. I opened my eyes to face a Native American looking girl with a choppy haircut and pretty eyes.

"Hi, I'm Piper," she said.

"Alyx," I introduced myself.

"We're going to do your makeup now, you can look at your hair if you want." she told me.

"No thank you." I answered.

"Ok, Silena! She doesn't want to see!" She yelled out the doorway. Then Silena, Jess, and Jac came in carrying all sorts of makeup supplies.

"Can you guys at least keep it to something that looks like _me_?" I begged.

"Fine, girls get rid of the yellows, oranges, and pinks…" Jess growled. Gods I hate it when they give me makeovers… The twins got rid of the unwanted colors as Silena got to work.

"Alyx close your eyes. Jess get her an outfit to wear. Jac go get your friend Abie from the Hermes cabin. Piper you go get you-know-who," Silena commanded.

"Yes Silena," The girls said as they did their duties, and I closed my eyes. Almost immediately I felt a fluffy brush tickle my face. I guessed she was applying base first.

"Oh honey, you are so pale, I have to use extra, extra fair on your skin." she said.

"Can you not add to much blush?" I asked.

"I'm not putting any blush on you, honey." she explained.

"So who is Piper getting?" I asked.

"Oh, you know!" she squealed. Hmmm… I wonder….

" Hon, do you want violet or lavender?" Silena asked sweetly

"Ummm….." I answered smartly. I didn't know their was a difference.

"How about sugarplum?" She asked. Hmmmm…. Sugarplum is what I usually used until two years ago. It was a kind of dark shimmery purple.

"Yeah, sugarplum is perfect…" I said. Then another size brush started tickling my eyelids.

"What color lipstick do you want?" she asked me.

"any purple that won't clash," I answered. Then she applied some lipstick, and told me to blot. I did, then she told me to go get dressed. I opened my wyes and walked out of the bathroom and into the main cabin. That's where I found Jess waiting for me with what looked like a black tube dress, with a zipper in the cleavage area, a 3 inch thick white elastic belt, and some satin purple dance shoes.

"Put it on," she commanded.

"Crazy twin daughter of Aphrodite say what?" I screamed.

**Uh oh…. What is going on with the Aphrodite cabin? Comment, rate, review, flame. Until next time!**

**FanGyrl=)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey FanFiction! I'm Baaaaack! *hears crickets* Wow harsh crowd… It is not my fault that Algebra teachers assign soooooo much homework. Ok are you all happy now? *hears applause* Good. Now the stupid little disclaimer that says I don't own anything. 

PJO is not mine… Jess, Jac, Abie, Alyx, and Jackie are though.

_**Previously: "Crazy twin daughter of Aphrodite say what?" I screamed.**_

"**Put it on." Jess commanded again. **

"**When did I become you-" I started.**

"**PUT IT ON, OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" she screeched. **

"**Fine," I muttered. I slipped the dress on, and then slid on the shoes. Jess cleared her throat. I fastened the elastic belt around my waist. She coughed then. **

"**WHAT JESSICA?" I yelled. **

"**Unzip the zipper, NOW." she commanded. I did. I felt like I was showing waaaaay too much skin, but Jess insisted I looked nice. Then Jac and Abie walked in the door. Abie started studying me, as if she wanted to make her opinion matter.**

"**Silena, I think you need to see this…" Jac announced.**

"**You look like a hooker," Abie decided.**

"**ABIE!" the twins shrieked as Silena walked into the room.**

"**Damn, we are good!" she declared. **

"**Why are you guys doing this again?" I asked.**

"**Oh you'll see soon enough…" Silena kind of answered.**

"**Hey we're here!" I heard Piper announce from outside. "Is she ready?" she asked.**

"**Not yet, she has to see herself first." Silena answered her quickly. Silena and the twins started pushing me towards a looking glass. I saw my reflection… wow. I looked good. The dress fit me just right, and the shoes tied my entire outfit together. I looked like I was about to have a night on the town, then go dancing. I think that's Silena's plan…. **

"**She's ready!" Silena yelled to Piper. Then she and, and, and Nico walked in. He looked fine… He was wearing a dark grey short sleeve button down, black skinny jeans, and some DC's. He looked ready for a, a, a DATE. Oh no….. I know what Silena did now… She forced him to go on a date with me. Gods, do daughters of Aphrodite respect no privacy? **

"**Wow Alyx, umm… is that you?" he asked me.**

"**Yes… oh my hair!" I shrieked. He smiled.**

"**Definitely Alyx," he said. He took my hand and led me out the door. I blushed, but then I remembered Silena put him up to this.**

"**Nico, you don't have to do this," I whispered, barely audible.**

"**What? What do you mean?" he asked, but I caught the guilt in his voice.**

"**Silena put you up to this," I said.**

"**No, she didn't. I agreed to this," he told me. I stared at him in shock.**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**Yes, now are we going to go out or just stand here and talk?" he asked me. He grabbed my hand and I felt a sudden burst of cold wind. When I opened my eyes we were outside of my favorite restaurant. Chili's! **

"**Why are we at Chili's?" I asked. **

"**What, I want to take my date to her favorite restaurant," he said shyly.**

"**Thank you. That's really sweet of you," I told him. We walked in and a blonde hostess asked us**

"**How many?"**

"**Table for two," Nico replied.**

"**Right this way," she sneered. I am starting to like her less and less. She led us to a booth near the bar. Didn't it occur to her that we were 14? **

"**Here are your menus. Your server will be right with you," she said.**

"**Alright," Nico said. I let out a frustrated groan once the woman left.**

"**What's up Alyx?" Nico asked me.**

"**She isn't even taking us seriously!" I said incredulously.**

"**So what do you want?" He asked me, ignoring my frustration.**

"**Honey chipotle chicken, and a Virgin strawberry daiquiri. How about you?" I replied calming myself down.**

"**I was thinking a half rack of ribs, and a virgin piña colada," he replied with a smirk.**

"**Hello I'm Sam and I will be taking your order today, what can I get you?" a redhead asked us.**

"**A half rack of ribs, and a virgin piña colada for me, and honey chipotle chicken, and a virgin strawberry daiquiri for the lady," Nico answered kindly.**

"**I'll be right back with that," Sam told us.**

"**So what are we going to talk about?" I asked.**

"**What's your favorite color? Season? Song? Store? Brand? Word? Food?" Nico bombed me with questions.**

"**Black, spring, Move Along, Hot Topic, Red or Echo, Coolio, Grilled Pineapple." I answered him quickly.**

"**If we were to go on a second date where do you want to go?" He asked again.**

"**Umm… probably the skate plex." I answered honestly.**

"**You skate?" he asked me shocked.**

"**Yeah… I guess Abie rubbed off on me." I told him.**

"**Here are your drinks, a virgin piña colada, and a virgin strawberry daiquiri," Sam said, "your food will be right out," he continued.**

"**Thank you," I said shyly. Sure enough our food was out in a few minutes. **

"**Can I get you anything else?" Sam asked politely.**

"**No thank you," Nico said kindly. After Sam left we started eating our meals. Yum! I love Chili's. I took a sip of my daiquiri. Delicious and just the way I ordered it, last time it actually had alcohol in it. I was messed up for almost two days.**

"**Is you food ok **_**babe**_**?" Nico asked. I almost chocked on my food! Ok breath, just breath.**

"**What did you call me?" I whisper shrieked.**

"**What I can't call my date any nicknames?" he asked innocently.**

"**I… I… ummm… I guess," I stuttered.**

"**You ok **_**baby**_**?" he asked me.**

"**Perfect **_**playboy**_**," I replied. Now it was his turn to choke. **

"**You really don't think I'm like that do you?" he asked shocked.**

"**No I know you aren't." I replied. We stopped talking and finished our food. Then Nico paid, and we were off to the dance club… Well considering my shoes, this was going to be very, very interesting.**

**I am soooooooo sorry it took this long guys! Well I hope it didn't suck that bad. Rate, review, give me ideas. What song should be playing at the club? "Low", "Falling in Love Again" or "We R Who We R"?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello FanFiction! You guys look different somehow… did you cut your hair? Or is that a new shirt? Oh you got contacts! No? Well who cares? Let's get on with the story.

Nico: Wait what about the disclaimer?

Me: emay onay wnonay

_**Well considering my shoes, this was going to be very, very interesting.**_

**Nico shadow traveled us to the dance club. Even outside the doors I could feel the music's vibrations under my feet. We walked through the door and I was blown away. The place was amazing! There were disco balls, strobe lights and speakers everywhere. The DJ was playing 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Nico and I danced to the rest of that song and then one of my favorites started playing. **

_**Usher!(Usher, Usher)**_

_**Yeah man!**_

_**So we back in the club**_

**This is my first time back in the club without any of the girls… Hmm…**

_**Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side) **_

_**Thank God the week is done**_

**Thank God it's Friday… **

_**I feel like a zombie come back to life (back to life)**_

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

_**No control of my body**_

**It was like the music had put me under a spell**

_**Ain't I seen you before?**_

_**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

**Then someone caught my eye… those beautiful sky blue eyes… where had I seen them before?**

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again **_

**I think my crush on Nico is growing stronger the more we hang out… we're just so similar.**_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

**I wonder if he feels the same way…**_** Keep downing drinks like this Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother f**ker down, down, down, down, down, down**_

_**Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up **_

**We both put our hands up doing just as the song said.**_**Put your hands on my body **_

**Then I was grabbed on the hips and Nico looked livid. I looked behind me to see those sky blue eyes again. I swear I knew him. But where did I know him from? I know those eyes… and that spiky red hair. Nicholas. Nicholas Heartman. I went to elementary school with him. In Atlanta, before my mom got transferred to New York.**_**Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right **_

**What was he doing here? Did he recognise me? **_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again **_

"**Alyx? Alyx Bohannan? Do you remember me? It's me Nick Heartman," he confirmed my suspicion.**

"**Yeah, I remember we were like best friends before my mom was transferred," I said. Then he said something that blew me away.**

"**Alyx I know it's been three years and all, but do you remember when I wanted to tell you something, then you had to run to your plane?"**

"**Yeah… Why?" I asked getting suspicious.**

"**I was, and still am, in love with you," he said. I stiffened and that's when Nico got defensive, he wrapped his arm around me and walked me out of the club, leaving Nick stunned. After we were outside The music stopped and we heard a huge crash, and what I recognized as Nick's bloodcurdling scream. I ran back inside **_**Skia **_**in my hand as a sword. **

"**Nick? Nick what was it?" I called, then I saw the ugly Kindly One shadowing over him. I had never actually fought with **_**Skia**_** before… The ugly hag looked right at me and screeched**

"**Be gone daughter of Apollo!" and she dove straight at me. I was terrified, It was like I was frozen solid, I couldn't move. Nico came to the rescue for both me and my childhood friend. Nico stabbed the Fury with his Stygian iron sword, and all that was left of her was a cloud of dust and a sinister screech. I looked towards Nick and saw that he had fainted. Yup same old Nick. **

"**Tell me about your **_**childhood friend**_**," he said, spitting out "childhood friend" like it was a curse.**

"**He lived with his dad, he never knew his mom, and he has ADHD and dyslexia like me. We were best friends for a long time, almost siblings once, His dad and my mom dated for a while," I said in a rush.**

"**Gods it sounds like a typical half-blood case,"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back and I am ready to write! Now for the stupid disclaimer. **

**Me: dinootwopnoj! **

**And in case you cant understand my code that says "I do not own PJO"**

"_Gods it sounds like a typical half-blood case," _

Nico had sneered. Why was he being so rude? Did he feel threatened?

"Are we gonna take him to camp?" I asked softly.

"We? I'm not! But you can drag his sorry self there all by yourself!" Nico screamed at me. Then he shadow traveled away. I looked down at my heels and groaned. I picked Nick up and started walking towards camp. It was a really long walk anyway, and the fact that I was in heels and had a 14 year old guy on my back didn't help either. I finally made it to Thalia's Pine a little before dawn. I took Nick to the infirmary, as the sun rose. I stomped over to the Hades cabin and knocked as loud as I could.

"Who is it?" I heard Nico moan. When I didn't answer he opened the door. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face and yelled,

"You jerk! That was the WORST DATE **EVER**!" I was pretty sure that the entire camp heard me. Good, I was aiming for that. I walked angrily back to the infirmary to sit with Nick until he woke up. Chiron told me to give him an ambroisa cube, and that would probably get him up. I put the cube of godly food into his mouth. He subconsciously chewed and swallowed. His eyes soon fluttered open.

"Alyx! It wasn't a dream! W-where are we?" Nick asked.

"We're at camp, you're in the infirmary, you passed out after facing a kindly one," I explained.

"What's a Kindly One?" Nick asked seriously confused.

"It's one of the Greek monsters we used to read about when we were little," I explained.

"So why are we here?" he asked.

"We're here because we are half-bloods, children of the Greek gods," I told him.

"Really? So I'm guessing that you know who your dad is now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, my dad is Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, archery, and music," I said proudly.

"Cool, do you know who my mom is?" Nick asked sadly.

"No, but we will probably find out tonight at dinner," I answered.

"About what I said last night… ummm…" he started. I was hoping he'd forget. I don't want to crush him, he was my best friend for so long.

"I love you too, but like a brother," I said, hoping that I wasn't breaking his heart.

"Oh, ok. I understand that it's sudden and everything, but do you think you can give me a chance?" he begged.

"No Nick, I don't think I can do that," I said crying.

"Well why the heck not!" he yelled. I cringed, then found the strength to answer.

"Because, I'm with someone else." I said softly.

"You mean that overprotective wannabe at the club?" he asked shocked.

"He isn't a wannabe, he just felt threatened. And he was only defensive because your little outburst shocked me so badly I couldn't move!" I exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I-I don't know yet. He is the first person I've ever dated. I don't want to ruin that," I said. Hanging around with Nick like this was going to be bad for the both of us. I jumped up, and ran out of the Big House straight to the Hades cabin. I knocked, and pounded. Nico opened the door. He looked really mad at me, but I didn't care I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Nico please forgive me?" I pleaded.

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing," he laughed. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He smiled softly at me, and led me into the cabin. I asked him about what had happened last night.

"Well it was our first date, and when Nick showed up and you knew him I thought you would choose him. I don't like feeling threatened, it made me feel worse when you wanted to bring him to camp. I really shouldn't have yelled at you, or made you bring him by yourself. Do you forgive me?" he explained. I thought about the "Dating Guidelines" my friends and I had made up. Rule 2 was "Never ever kiss a boy on the first date." I think this was an exception. I would have to tell the girls later that I broke one of our rules…. I pressed my lips onto his trying to put all that I felt into that kiss. He tensed, but after a while he started kissing me back. After a while we broke apart gasping for air. Nico gulped.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked panting.

"As long as you don't be mean to Nick yes. Yes you are completely forgiven," I said staring deeply into his onyx eyes, but now they looked more chocolate than black. This time he kissed me. It was just as sweet as the first. But then I decided to go back my cabin to get some rest.

"If you need anything just shout," Nico told me.

"Well I do need one thing before I can sleep peacefully," I said.

"What? What do you need?" he asked/

"I need to know if we are 'together' or not," I admitted.

"We are totally 'together'," he said softly.

"Ok that's all I need right now," I told him after kissing him softly again. I don't think that will ever get old. I stepped out of his cabin, and was met with Nick's sky blue eyes.

"You do love him, don't you?" he asked sadly.

"I- I think I do," I admitted softly. Then I felt Nick's lips crash into mine. I pushed him off before he could even start.

"No. No Nick, I am officially with Nico now. I am not ever going to feel the same way," I whispered loud enough for only him to hear me. With that said, I ran towards the Hermes cabin. I had banged on the door almost ten times before Conner answered.

"What's up Blondie?" he asked me.

"Is Abie here? I really need to talk to her…" I answered him.

"Yeah she's here. Hey Abie! Sis Blondie wants to talk to you!" he yelled into the cabin. Abie came running to the door.

"Alyx? What's up chica?" she asked me smiling.

"Can we get the twins first?" I asked shakily. Her happy face turned serious, and she nodded swiftly. We both walked toward the Aphrodite cabin to get the twins. Abie knocked and Silena answered.

"Can we see the twins?" Abie asked. Silena nodded and called them over.

"Girl meeting," Abie stated simply. Then the four of us ran off to a spot in the forest. We sat down, and I completely crumbled. I was sobbing and crying so hard because of my childhood friend. The girls were patient while I cried. After I had calmed down.

"What's wrong Alyx?" Jac asked me.

"Did the date go ok? We heard you yelling this morning," Jess asked.

"Umm.. Well the date went fine, until we ran into an old friend of mine," I started. I told them the entire story up until the kiss that Nick had just given me.

"Is Nick that skater that was in the infirmary this morning? The one with the spiky red hair?" Abie asked.

"Yeah that's him," I told her.

"Did you really break rule 2?" Jess and Jac whined.

"Yes I did, but it was absolutely necessary," I explained. That's when Abie left. She said something about playing a prank on the Ares kids.

"Did you hear how Abie asked about Nick?" Jess whispered.

"Yeah, do you think she likes him?" Jac asked.

"They would be a perfect match," I agreed. "Do you think you guys can hook them up?"

"Hello! Daughters of Aphrodite! We can hook anyone up!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ok get your whole cabin to work on it if you can," I suggested.

"Operation hook up the skaters will be go!" Jac said. And Jess nodded her head in agreement.

**Updated again! I got the "childhood friend" idea from Poseidon's Son Forever. Thank you so much for the idea. If anyone else has any requests please include them I either a message or a review. Subscribe, rate, review.**

**~FanGyrl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Well today was one of the VERY rare occasions that I didn't have homework. So what did I decide to do with my free time after I got home? I decided to treat all you wonderful people who enjoy my writing with the next chappie of my FanFic! So on with the annoying little disclaimer that says I don't own anything. *sob***

**Nico: FanGyrl does not own PJO or HOO. But she IS holding me hostage. But I'm good, as long as she provides everything I need to live.**

**Me: Nico! I AM NOT HOLDING YOU HOSTAGE! You AGREED to stay with me so I wouldn't be lonely… *pouts***

**Nico: I'll always be here for you FanGyrl!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Nico: *kisses me***

**Me:*faints***

_Previously: "Operation hook up the skaters will be go!" Jac said. And Jess nodded her head in agreement._

Jess and Jac ran to the Aphrodite cabin so fast you'd think Medusa was behind them! I was already tired, and I had the intention to take a nap in the first place. After the twins left I passed out. Sadly my sleep was not dreamless. _I dreamt that Nico and Nick were fighting. Nico had his Stygian iron sword, and Nick had he had nothing! Nico was just about to make a Nickabob! _I woke up with a start and ran to the arena as fast as I could, to see my dream unfolding. No one had seen me yet.

"Anyone want to fight me?" Nick asked smirking. Before Nico could say anything I blurted.

"I'll do it!" I stepped through the crowd, and ripped _Skia _off my necklace.

"I can't fight a girl! Especially not you Alyx," he said shocked.

"I know," I said calmly giving him a huge bloody gash on his arm with my dagger.

"You're good, but not good enough," he smirked, trying to be cool. I sliced his cheek, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Hey it's not a fair fight!" he complained. He was right, and I wanted to beat him fairly so I put _Skia _back around my neck. I started throwing my fists and legs at him.

"Is it fair now?" I said. And he frowned. He went for my head, so I ducked and knocked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, and I kicked him before he got up.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked me kicking at my waist.

"Maybe it has something to do with you trying to ruin my relationship with my BOYFRIEND!" I screamed. He was momentarily paralyzed so I went at him as hard as I could. I got _Skia_ out again. It was a bow and arrow now. I put a dull arrow into it and shot it at his leg. He fell immediately.

"I'm sorry Nick. I really am, but we have no future together in a romantic relationship, and I won't hang out with you until you figure that out," I said with a straight face. And just to prove that fact, I walked up to Nico and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised, but I think he was happy I was being honest. As we broke apart, I saw the twins and Abie staring at me in shock. Then Abie's eyes flashed to Nick writhing in pain. That's when I knew I had screwed up. Abie cared about him, a lot, and as she saw what I had done she looked in worse pain than him. Then nick got a look of brilliance on his pained face.

"Want me to tell Nico about our little moment outside the Hades cabin?" he asked with an evil grin. I felt my face morph into a look of horror.

"You wouldn't dare," I threatened.

"Why not? You don't want him to know about our little K-I-S-S?" he asked with a smirk. Nico looked ready to kill him in that instant. His sword appeared out of nowhere. He swung, but Nick was still my friend deep down inside his confused feelings. Plus it would devastate Abie. I let my ADHD get the best of me, and I jumped in front of Nico's sword. I didn't have _Skia _out anymore, so I couldn't defend myself. His blade sliced through my dress and blood seeped everywhere.

"Alyx!" Nico exclaimed. I only nodded, and collapsed. My unconsciousness was dreamless. I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I was in the infirmary. The white walls were so bright that they momentarily blinded me. I saw Nico sitting beside the bed I was in, he looked like he hadn't slept in forever.

"Nico?" I asked weakly.

"Alyx! You guys she's awake!" he yelled. All my friends, including Nick ran into the room. I noticed he was holding hands with Abie.

"Alyx, why did you do it?" Nico asked me.

"I did it because deep down, I know he is the same best friend I had years ago," I explained looking at him.

"Alyx, I could have killed you," Nico said devastated.

"But you didn't," I shot back. "How long have I been out?" I asked no one in particular.

"A few days," Abie answered quietly.

"Guys, do you think you can go outside and make friends while I talk to the girls?" I asked the boys. They nodded and walked out the door.

"Tell me about the hook up," it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Ok so you passed out, and I took care of Nick," Abie said.

"Then Jess and I came in and talked some sense into the girl," Jac started.

"And then I realized the guy was awake! I didn't know for how long," Jess said.

"Then he looked at Abie, and we used some Aphrodite magic that mom had given us. I blew some in his face," Jac continued.

"And I blew a little in Abie's. And poof! Relationship!" Jess exclaimed.

"You guys hooked them up with magic?" I exclaimed.

"No, the magic just strengthened their crushes into wanting them to be truly together," Jac elaborated.

"Oh, ok that's better," I agreed. Then the guys both came back in.

"Do you guys think I can have a talk alone with Nick?" I asked looking directly at Nico.

"Yeah, go ahead babe," he agreed guiltily. After everyone else left, Nick started the conversation.

"So my dad wants to know if your mom is still single." he said softly.

"She is, and speaking of moms did you find out which goddess is your mom?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did. My mom is Demeter," he smiled.

"So does your dad want to date my mom again?" I asked going back to his first statement.

"Umm… he's kinda thinking about it," he said still smiling. I screamed as loud as I thought possible. The girls and Nico ran in ready for a fight.

"What is it? Why did you scream?" he asked.

"You are standing in a room with future step siblings!" I shrieked. Then Abie and, the twins smiled while Nico looked confused.

"Who's gonna be related?" he asked.

"Me and Nick are gonna be brother and sister!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed. I ran out of the Big House and got changed into some normal, not blood stained clothes. I walked into my cabin only to be tackled by all my siblings, and Rachel. I hadn't been there in almost a week, and as they released their bear hugs, they noticed my platinum blonde hair. Rachel was the first one to voice their opinion.

"Is that your natural hair color?" she asked. I just nodded and went on to tell my siblings everything I felt they needed to know about me, including me dating the son of Hades. I also got to hear about all their lives outside of camp, and about the war that just happened last year, and the one that was beginning to brew up. I learned that while I was out Percy had disappeared, and two new kids named Leo and Jason had arrived and gone on a quest with Piper. A lot of my siblings had many things in common with me. Every single one of us loved poetry and music, and we were all good at sports.

**Hey so here's this chapter. Stay tuned for what happens next. Don't forget to R&R. The fight idea was given to me by black attitude. If anyone else has an idea please put it in a review, or send it to me in a message.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm proud of myself; it didn't take me a month to update. So I was wondering if putting a song in every chapter would be a good idea. Tell me what you think in a review please. So let us get on with**

**thou disclaimer!**

**Jess: FanGyrl doesn't own PJO…**

**Jac: But she does own me, Jess, Abie, Nick, Alyx, and Jackie/ Mrs. Bohannan.**

**Nico: She does want to buy me though… *smiles***

**Me: Yeah, but, I doubt you'll go on sale for me to actually do it. *smiles then winks***

**Nico: *smirks and winks back wagging eyebrows***

**Me: *blushes scarlet***

_Previously:__A lot of my siblings had many things in common with me. Every single one of us loved poetry and music, and we were all good at sports. _

After we all learned about each other, I went ahead and took that nap I'd been meaning to take. I slept a heavy dreamless sleep. When I woke up the cabin was lining up for dinner. I took a spot in the line, and we went to dinner. Once everyone was seated Chiron made an announcement.

"Capture the flag is this Friday, be sure to ally yourselves before then so that you can try to get the flag from the Ares cabin," the Ares table burst into cheers. "And do your best," Chiron finished.

"Who are we allied with?" I asked no one in particular.

"This week we are allied with Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus," Lee answered my question. Then the tree nymphs came to serve us tonight I had some brisket, and grapes and other fruits like that. I dropped some brisket and murmured "Apollo, and Aphrodite, could you make sure that Abie and Nick are happy so I can be happy with Nico?" The smoke smelled of perfume, and sunflowers. I hoped that they had gotten the message. After dinner there was a sing along, and my cabin got to lead it. We sang some slightly altered campfire songs, and I personally had a blast. On my way back to the cabins Nico met up with me. I decided I would have some fun, so I started a pickup line war.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only 10 I see!" His eyes widened to the size of UFOs! I just about died trying to hold in my laughs. Then he got a smirk on his face, oh gods…

"Somebody call heaven, I think they're missing an angel!" he exclaimed I blushed and his smile widened. I just noticed that we stopped walking.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" I shot back once my blush settled

"Do you have a band-aid? 'Cause I scraped my knee falling for you!" he fired.

"Hello, Eros called, he says I need my heart back, unless you give me yours." It was like a blushing, and smiling contest. I would say something he would blush and smile, he said something I would do the same.

"Hey, I'm looking for treasure, can I look around your chest?" My eyes widened, and he just laughed.

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check YOU out?" he shook his head.

"You be my Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way ALL night!" He exclaimed. He kissed me goodnight, but the Apollo cabin looked suddenly very far away… I wanted to sleep here, and I just remembered the perfect line.

"I seem to have misplaced my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" I asked softly. His face was a mix between a smirk and a smile, he shook his head and took my hand. Then, he shadow traveled us to my cabin. We were now on the front step of cabin seven. He looked at me with honesty written all over his face. I was currently wearing a pout. Noticing my small frown he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive in that way, I do!" he started eyeing me, "But that's one of the main rules I'd rather leave unbroken. If we are together that long, we will make it to that step, but-"

"I wasn't talking about _that_!" I screamed, cutting him off. Now he looked confused.

"I just didn't want to walk all the way over here. I wanted to sleep in your cabin, not have sex with you," I explained as calmly as I could without bursting into a fit of giggles. Then he blushed like a strawberry right down to his neck, and up to his ears. Then the giggle fit came. I broke down I was laughing so hard that I fell right through the opening cabin door! I blushed down about as far as I could, and got up and ran to my bunk. I was so embarrassed, why did I have to go and fall? I thought I had finally gotten over my clumsiness… Nico probably thinks I'm the dorkiest person in the camp of the gods. Tomorrow at the campfire I was going to redeem myself. I found my iPod, and put it on shuffle, the next song that played gave me the exact idea that I needed.

*Line here… just pretend there's a line here…. His name can be Joe.*

**The next day… After dinner.**

I walked up to Chiron before the sing along and asked if I could do a special number that had nothing to do with camp.

"Of course child, your father is the inventor of music after all!" he exclaimed. I smiled and went to gather two of my brothers. I gathered my brothers Lee and Ashton. I asked them if they knew my song, and they nodded skeptically.

"Will you sing the male vocals?" I asked shyly. Once again they nodded. I thanked them as Chiron made an announcement.

"Attention campers, we will have a slight variation of things tonight in the sing along. The Apollo campers will be doing a karaoke, starting with Alyx Bohannan, Lee Fletcher, and Ashton Keller!" he exclaimed. My brothers and I stepped onto the stage, and I held the cordless mic. Lee and Ashton took the mics on the stands. Soon the music started, and most of the campers smiled, since they recognized the song.

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it_

_First time that I saw your eyes_

_Boy, you looked right through me_

_MmmmmMmmmm…._

_Played it cool but I knew you knew_

_That cupid hit me_

_MmmmmMmmmm….._

I sang this looking right at Nico. He didn't look like he had recognized the song, he would understand once I reached the chorus…

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_So clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in in love love)_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love,(in in love love) _

_So in love with you _

Once I was finished with the chorus, I looked back at Nico, He still seemed oblivious…

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh no!Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_No how_

_!Can't help it_

_Can't breath when you touch me, see_

_Butterflies so crazy_

_MmmmMmmm_

_Whoa now, think I'm goin' down_

_Friends don't know what's with me_

_MmmmmMmmmm_

It was true, all my friends thought I had gotten over my clumsiness ages ago. Now they didn't know what was wrong with me…

_You got me trippin', oh stumblin', oh flippin', oh fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love(in in love love)_

_You got me slippin', oh tumblin', oh sinkin', oh fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, (in in love love)_

_So in love with you_

Nico still looked lost. How obtuse could he be? Oh just looking at him turns my knees to jello.

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh no!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh please!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh no!_

_Can't help it_

This is actually true. I really couldn't help the fact that I was so clumsy.

(Spoken)

_You know this ain't the first time_

_This has happened to me, this love sick thing_

_I like serious relationships_

_And a girl like me don't stay single for long_

_'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_The love bug crawls right back up_

_And bites me and I'm back_

I didn't know that Fergie was just like me in this way. Or maybe it was just for the song?

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_In love!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh gods!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_I'm back in love!_

_Can't help it_

Here I go, I'm back in love…

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Can't help it_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love love)_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, (in in love love)_

_So in love with you_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love love)_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love love)_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with you, _

_So in love with you_

On this line I pointed at a now smiling Nico 'di Angelo. On my way down the steps I missed the first step, and ended up sliding down them. To that my brothers and Nico smirked.

"_She can't help it! The girl can't help it!" _they exclaimed and then busted out laughing. I walked up to Nico and stood as close to him as I could, before I said,

"_Oh baby! I'm so in love with you," _even though I was quoting the song, I was being entirely truthful. He smiled and took my hand and led me off into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere secret," he smirked. I swear I was about to wipe that smirk right off his face! Then I tripped on an unnoticed tree root. Had Nico not caught me, I would have been able to eat some dirt. He smiled and murmured something about paying attention. Suddenly the forest opened into a little clearing of sorts… It was circular, and simple, it was ragged, but smooth.

"It's so ragged, yet so perfect too," I whispered. Nico only nodded.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked me smiling.

"There's no music," I noted. Then he pulled out a black iPod touch, and put one ear bud into his ear, and held out the other one to me. I giggled, and took the earpiece and put it into my ear. The song that started playing, I recognized it, and then I looked at Nico in shock.

**So here's this chapter! OMGS what song is Nico playing? Like I said, I am thinking about putting a lot of songs in this. Review! Tell me if this idea was stupid. Favorite, follow. Give me ideas? **

**~FanGyrl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm back! Hello FanFiction, I am just going to say, if you have given me a song request and it isn't used immediately I just want you to know that I did NOT forget. I kinda sorta have a plan already. But like I said, I WILL use your ideas, plus you will get full credit. But now the stupid little sentence that says I own nothing.**

**Me: *looks into mirror* Hmmm… I look like a fourteen year old girl. Therefore I don't believe my name is Rick Riordan or Jason Aldean… So I don't own anything in this chapter.**

**Nico: WAIT! **

**Me: What is it?**

**Nico: FanGyrl does own Alyx, Abie, Jess, Jac, Jackie, Nick, Ashton, and any other character she makes up.**

_Previously: I giggled, and took the earpiece and put it into my ear. The song that started playing, I recognized it, and then I looked at Nico in shock._

I just about squealed in delight as Jason Aldean's "Big Green Tractor" started playing. Still looking at my boyfriend in shock I asked him,

"_You _listen to country music?"

"When I'm in a not depressed mood" he explained blushing like a strawberry. I wondered if he had been depressed lately. I know I had been in a great mood ever since our first kiss.

_She had a shiny little Beemer with the rag top down_

_Sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out_

_The dogs were all barkin' and waggin' around_

_And I just laughed and said y'all get in_

I'm betting I now know one thing that you don't about Nico 'di Angelo. No matter how many people deny it he is an amazing ballroom dancer._She had on a new dress and she curled her hair_

He spun me out, and back in, then held me close.

_She was looking too good not to go somewhere_

Even though I probably just looked normal he eyed me adoringly, making me blush hard.

_Said "What you want to do, baby, I don't care_

_We can go to the show, we can stay out here"_

He spoke this line of the song, and gestured to the clearing around us.

_And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

We weren't just dancing aimlessly. We were doing the two-step. Since my dad is the god of music, I wasn't tripping all over my klutzy feet, dancing is technically included in music.

_We can go slow or make it go faster_

He twirled me around under his arm, then dipped me down low. He let out an amused chuckle as I lifted my right leg to touch the inside of his right shoulder.

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_

Still in the dip, he gracefully glided his hand, my back with it, across the ground. He pulled me back up, and held me tightly in his arms._'Long as I'm with you it really don't matterClimb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

I wrapped my right leg around his waist, and raised my left one. Once my high heel was directly above my head I bent back as far as I could without injuring either of us. After about a minute in this position I literally just dropped.

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

To fit our dance to this line, we both went as close to each other as possible.

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

_Said we can fire it up and I can show you around_

_Sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down_

He did that moving dip thingie again, where he dipped me and slid his hand around on the grass.

_When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out_

_We can turn on the lights and head back to the house_

Nico held my back to his chest, and turned us toward the direction of the cabins.

_Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor_

_We can go slow or make it go faster_

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture_

Dip, turn, shuffle, step.

_'Long as I'm with you it really don't matter_

He pointed at me, and held me in a loving gaze.

_Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

My right leg around his waist again, and my left high above our heads.

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

I held him as tight as I could

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

He twirled me again, then spun me out and let go of my hand.

_Just let me dust off the seat_

_Mmm, put your pretty little arms around me_

Standing behind him I wrapped my thin arms around him.

_Hell yeah_

He brought me back around to his front, and smiled at me adoringly.

_You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to_

Once again my left leg was in the air, my silver high heel above my head.

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to_

We held each other close and tight.

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

He spun me around, once

_We can go to town_

Twice,

_We can go another round_

Thrice, **(I didn't make that up, it's actually a word)**

_On my big green tractor_

Then he stopped me, and kissed me lightly. My face fell into a slight pout, he had pulled away way too soon for my taste. The song was over, and the sun was starting to set over in the distance. Nico took my hand, and we started walking off towards the cabins.

"Thank you for dancing with me," he stated softly.

"Oh umm… you're welcome. Thank you for asking me to dance," I told him softly. I suddenly realized that, we really didn't know that much about each other. As if he read my mind he asked,

"Want to learn more about each other?"

"Sure," I replied."Tell me about life at home?" he suggested. I nodded and started my story.

"When I was really young I lived in Atlanta, I had a brother, he was three years older than me. We were both dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD. Aside from being siblings we were best friends, we did everything together. We were in all the same sports. I played soccer, tennis, basketball, volleyball, track, softball, I was on the swim team too. He was in eveything but softball and volleyball with me. Instead he was in football and baseball. Whenever my team or his won a game mom would take us to get a Big Red. It's my favoritest soda in the whole wide world! Whenever something bad or scary, something involving monsters, happened she would get us one to make me stop crying. I never had very big parties, despite being involved with every sport known to man, I was a freak. My brother was too. We were like twins, but he was older. Then one day, when I was eight, he was eleven, our house was attacked by a-a-a hellhound. I screamed in anger, and ran at it for attacking my brother. It swiped me down, and I blacked out from loss of blood. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and he was gone. After that, I dyed my hair black, I painted my nails black, and I burned every bright happy color out of my life. I started cutting, I know I shouldn't have, but I stopped after we moved to New York. My mom didn't like the transformation, but what could I do? My closest friend was gone. I met Nick then, he was the one to heal the hole. When we were eleven his dad asked my mom to marry him, and then we had to move. After that I met Abie, Jess, and Jac, we were all exactly the same, dyslexic and ADHD. We were best friends from the start. We all went to each other's birthday parties until you found us, which was my fourteenth birthday. I met you, we came to camp, and here we are." I concluded. When I looked at Nico his eyes were watering.

"You lost an older sibling too?" he asked me letting a tear slide down his cheek. I just nodded, crying my eyes out since I had mentioned my brother.

"I'm the world's worst little sister! I can't even remember his NAME!" I exclaimed. Nico wrapped his arms around me in a comforting motion. And started to tell me his story.

"I was born in the time of World War II. I was about four years old, I had an older sister Bianca she was a year and a half older than me. My dad was trying to protect us and our mom. He had stationed us in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Zeus was furious with him for fathering two more children, and with the same woman. He sent a lightning bolt to strike the hotel, he encased me and Bianca in a barrier, but the strike killed our mother. Alecto was ordered to bathe us in the River Lethe so our memeories would be wiped. We spent years running away from everything. We lived in Washington DC for a while, and then Alecto disguised as a lawyer came and took us back to the hotel. We stayed there for several decades. Then she came back as a different lawyer and took us to Westover Hall where we went to school. Our vice-principal Dr. Thorn, turned out to be a manticore. Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth saved us. We ran into the Hunters of Artemis, and Annabeth was taken. My sister Bianca joined the Hunters. Later on a quest to save Artemis, and Annabeth she died in battle. I blamed Percy for a long time. I actually hunted him down, and tried to raise my sister from the dead. In the end she came to speak with me and told me to let it go, and to move on. After that we had the war, and I summoned some skeleton warriors to fight along side us. We won and I stayed at camp year round. Then Chiron sent me to aid you, since no satyrs were available. And here we are," he finished.

I was still crying, we had both had pretty bad lives, but he was so much worse off than me. We were at my cabin now. He kissed me goodnight, and I walked inside. I collapsed, and I remember before I went to sleep I prayed to my dad, begging him to help me remember my brother's name.

_I was sitting with my dad in his sun chariot._

"_Daddy!" I exclaimed hugging him._

"_Hey kid," he greeted._

"_Do you know my older brother's name?" I asked him sullenly._

"_Which one? You have many." he told me._

"_The one who lived with me and mom," I said sadly. _

"_My dear, I will let him reveal himself. You don't know how close he is." My dad said._

"_How do you know that he knows?" I asked him, intrigued. _

"_Because it is what I forsee!" he exclaimed. Dad held his hands up in a stop everything way._

"_My daughter questions_

_Asking about the brother_

_She has forgotten" he recited the haiku. Tears brimmed in my eyes, and he kissed me on the forhead. Then he was gone._

I woke up to see the waiting face of my half brother, Ashton. What was he doing up in the middle of the night?

**Ok guys that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens next! Rate, review, give ideas, or request songs. All will be accepted, ideas will be used greatly. You guys rock!**

**~FanGyrl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter! Just a piece of info I will be referring to Skia as Shadow from now on. I bet after everything last chapter you can probably guess where this is going… anyways on with the stupid little sentence.**

**Nico: *examines me carefully* Well FanGyrl is definitely a 14 year old girl. So she isn't Rick Riordan or one of the Hex Girls. So…**

**Me: So I only own, Abie, Ashton, Alyx, Jac, Jess, and Nick. Plus any other character I make up.**

_Previously: I woke up to see the waiting face of my half brother, Ashton. What was he doing up in the middle of the night?_

"What are you doing up?" I asked him confused.

"I had a talk with Dad," he explained. His voice sounded unsure, and melancholy.

"What did he say to you?" I asked again.

"Tell me about your life," he demanded. I hesitated, and then told him the same thing I had told Nico earlier.

"When I was really young I lived in Atlanta, I had a brother, he was three years older than me. We were both dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD. Aside from being siblings we were best friends, we did everything together. We were in all the same sports. I played soccer, tennis, basketball, volleyball, track, softball, I was on the swim team too. He wasn't in softball and volleyball, instead he played football and baseball. Whenever my team or his won a game mom would take us to get a Big Red. It's my favoritest soda in the whole wide world! Whenever something bad or scary, something involving monsters, happened she would get us one to make us stop crying. I never had very big parties, despite being involved with every sport known to man, I was a freak. My brother was too. We were like twins, but he was older. Then one day, when I was eight, he was eleven, our house was attacked by a-a-a hellhound. I screamed in anger, and ran at it for attacking my brother. It swiped me down, and I blacked out from loss of blood. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and he was gone. After that, I dyed my hair black, I painted my nails black, and I burned every bright happy color out of my life. I started cutting, I know I shouldn't have, but I stopped after we moved to New York. My mom didn't like the transformation, but what could I do? My closest friend was gone. I met Nick then, he was the one to heal the hole. When we were eleven his dad asked my mom to marry him, and then we had to move. After that I met Abie, Jess, and Jac, we were all exactly the same, dyslexic and ADHD. We were best friends from the start. Then Nico found us and brought us to camp," I concluded sobbing into his chest. I don't know why, but when I had met him, it was like we had a connection, I don't know how. He just held me as I sobbed, and I came to a terrifying, yet wonderful realization. I looked up at him, and saw my eleven year old brother.

"Ashton! It's you! How did? What? When did?" I asked unable to finish any of my questions. He nodded and started to tell me his story.

"That night the hellhound attacked, after you were down, Mom told me to run. She gave me 200 dollars, and told me to take a cab to New York, and go in the Empire state building. She told me to wait until someone with crutches and a hat to ask me if I was ok. No one ever did, so our aunt Wendy Keller took me in and told me everything. She told me who Dad was, she told me what we were, and she took me in until I was old enough to go to camp. She brought me here, and I've lived here ever since, I sent letters, and I I. but, Mom didn't want you to know about being a half-blood, the less you know the safer you are. She told me how you were doing, and about your transformation. She said that losing me was too much for even a lifetime supply of Big Red to fix. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked in the end. I squeezed him as hard as I could. I hoped he took that as a yes, he hugged me back gently. Then he asked me the question that I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Is there still a scar from the hellhound?" he asked concerned. I just nodded. He made a continue-on-please-show-me motion. I raised my pajama tank top up and my pulled the edge of my shorts down so he could see the three long slashes that started under my left breast and ended at my right hip. He gasped, I guess it was worse than he realized.

"I guess that stops you from wearing a two piece to swim huh?" he asked trying to make a joke. I shook my head smiling a bit.

"I just tell everyone I had a dog that attacked me," I explained. He nodded sadly. Then his sad face turned into smile.

"Let's IM mom!" he exclaimed.

"Umm… Ash, there's no sunlight," I pointed out.

"It's almost dawn Al," he told me. So we went out and waited for the sun to rise. We were still in our pjs and we walked over to the lake so that the rising sun could form a rainbow on the surface. A rainbow appeared, and I prayed to the goddess Iris.

"Oh goddess, accept our offering!" I threw the drachmas in.

"Jackie Bohannan, New York, New York!" Ashton said. Our mom's image appeared in the lake.

"Hi Mom!" we exclaimed. She gave us a smile.

"I'm guessing you told her?" she asked Ashton. He nodded and I smiled.

"We already decided that we're both coming home for the school year," I told her.

"Good! I need, both of my babies home for a while!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Well, we got to go, we're still in our pjs, and we need to get ready for breakfast soon," Ashton said still smiling at Mom. She smiled in understanding, and then she saw my hair.

"ALYX DAWN BOHANNAN! Did you BLEACH your hair?" she asked shocked.

"No, the Aphrodite Cabin did it to get the black out…" I deadpanned. Mom burst out laughing and swiped her hand across the connection. Ashton and I got up and raced to the cabin, kind of like old times when we used to race home from school. We got there just in time to throw some clothes on and head to breakfast. After I got my food, I walked up to the brazier and gave my offering to my father. After this I basically went through my usual schedule. Ashton and I had the same free period.

"Hey Ash, what's capture the flag like?" I asked eager to take part in the game.

"It's amazing! Just make sure you have Shadow on you," he told me. Pretty soon it was lunch time, but I didn't feel like eating at the pavilion. So I ate on the sandy shores of the beach. I fell asleep there and I had a strange dream.

_I was still on the beach, but Lord Apollo had appeared._

"_Hi, Daddy" I said hugging him. _

"_Hey Al," he replied. I smiled, only family was allowed to call me that._

"_So why did you come to talk to me?" I asked._

"_Well, the goddess Hecate is going to give you a special gift and it's customary for the parent to be there when it happens. I was confused, what was the goddess of magic going to give me? Then out of nowhere she appeared. _

"_Do you accept my gift?" she asked me._

"_I accept," I found myself saying. She gave me a tiny bottle that said "Drink Me". I feel like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, but I drank the entire bottle's content. Soon I found myself not on fire, but glowing. After the glowing subsided I didn't feel any different._

"_Thank you Lady Hecate," I thanked her, bowing slightly._

"_You, deserve what most of Apollo's female demigods do not acquire my dear. I have given you the gift of psychics," she told me._

"_Thank you, Lady Hecate," my dad said._

Then I woke up. I had slept longer than I realized. It was past dinner and almost time for the sing along. We were having it early, since we were playing capture the flag tonight. I got to the campfire in time to watch Hexxe** (pronounced Hex)** Anders daughter of Hecate getting on stage. She has pretty strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. I went to sit with my siblings I sat beside Ashton.

"Bro, you're drooling," I giggled as Hexxe grabbed the mic. The music started and I had to bite my tongue not to burst out laughing. I mean seriously a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, named Hexxe singing a song by "The Hex Girls". Ashton's eyes were glued on to her. She was going to be 16 pretty soon. He had told me before that he liked her. To my surprise she grabbed me up onto the stage.

"Can you sing the backup?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, but first, who are you dedicating this to?" I asked. She blushed like a strawberry, and slightly pointed to Ashton. I smiled, and grabbed the other mic.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you _

She pointed to Ashton.

_You're gonna do what I want you to _

She laid her hand dramatically on her forehead.

_Mix it up here in my little bowl _

A cauldron the size of a bowl appeared out of nowhere.

_Say a few words and you lose control_

She did a "crazy" motion with her hand.

_I'm a Hex Girl_

She pointed at herself.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

She pointed to Ashton.

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

I echoed and pointed at Ashton as well

_I'm a Hex Girl_

Hexxe pointed to herself.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

Pointing to Ashton.

_(Put a spell on you)_

I echoed pointing at my older brother.

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

Fog started flowing around our feet.

_You get dizzy when I make the sign_

I spun around fast and stopped.

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

Somehow, all the light over camp went out on that line.

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

Hexxe turned herself invisible.

_I'm a Hex Girl_

She reappeared and pointed to herself.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

She gestured to Ashton.

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

I repeated and gestured to him.

_I'm a Hex Girl_

Pointing to herself.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

Pointing at Ashton.

_(Oh yeah!)_

I sang loudly.

_With this little cobweb potion_

A giant purple spider web appeared behind Ashton.

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

Ashton fell, and the cobweb caught him.

_If you ever lose affection_

She pointed at him, her eyes reflecting all she felt.

_I can change your whole direction_

The web started spinning around. Everyone could hear Ashton screaming bloody murder.

_I'm a Hex Girl_

Hexxe pointed to herself, and the spider web abruptly stopped.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

She pointed at Ashton, and his eyes lit up in understanding.

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

I parroted and pointed at him too.

_I'm a Hex Girl_

She pointed to herself.

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

She pointed to a now smiling Ashton.

_(Put a spell on you)_

I echoed softly.

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_Lightning and thunder crashed in a distance. Hexxe looked like she had calmed her nerves, so she walked up to Ashton, the web disappearing, and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't object, and his arms wrapped around her, and he held her close. I smiled, happy for them, then I frowned too, I had just gotten my brother back, now I was losing him again. Oh well, that's probably the same thought he had when I told him about Nico. After this we all ran to our cabins to get our armor for capture the flag on. My armor was black, it consisted of a breastplate, shin guards, and a helmet. My helmet had a blue feather plume on it; our cabin was allied with Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus. I had Shadow around my neck as usual. We were going to be in the north side of the forest. I was assigned runner. Once we got the Athena flag set up Ashton grabbed my arm and we ran off into enemy territory. I tore Shadow off my necklace, and it was a bow and arrow.

"You're gonna die Goth Apollo!" I heard a gruff voice yell from the trees. I looked in time to see none other than Clarisse La Rue, running at me. I shot my bow, and then it turned into a shield. I had just enough time to block the strike that was aimed at my head. Then an arrow whizzed past me and hit Clarisse in her sword shoulder. I looked to where the arrow came from, to see Ashton. Then out of the shadows popped Nico, and he distracted Clarisse from me. Whilst they were fighting I ran following my brother. There in the middle of mine and Nico's clearing was the Ares flag. Ashton grabbed the flag, and started running, I was covering his tail shooting arrows from Shadow. Since I was backwards I looked behind me to see the creek a few yards away.

"Ash, sprint!" I yelled at him as I saw the rest of the Ares cabin emerge from the trees. Shadow was now a sword, I charged the entire Ares cabin, which is probably going to be the stupidest thing I will ever do. I swung my sword, and tried to avoid the siblings' attacks. I heard a team burst into cheers, and since the Ares kids looked ticked I guessed that Ashton had gotten across. I ran across the creek in time to see the gaudy red flag turn gold, and the boar's head turn into a lyre. I smiled and then I was engulfed in shadows.

**Uh-oh! Where is Nico taking her? I mean really he is the only one who can shadow travel people! Yay they won the game. Well rate, review, comment, request songs? All will be accepted, and songs will be used.**

**~FanGyrl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I'm back are you guys proud of me or what? I think I have updated a lot this week… yay! Well on with the disclaimer!**

**Me: I am FanGyrl. Not Elemeno P. And not Rick Riordan. I own nothing.**

**Nico: Well actually she does own Abie, Alyx, Ashton, Hexxe, Jac, Jess, and Nick!**

**Me: *smiles sweetly*Thank you for reminding them.**

**Nico: Of course!*smiles back***

_Previously: I ran across the creek in time to see the gaudy red flag turn gold, and the boar's head turn into a lyre. I smiled and then I was engulfed in shadows. _

My heart almost stopped as I arrived in the Hades cabin. On the obsidian floor was a brown and grey picnic blanket. One big plate of spaghetti, and two wine glasses with Big Red in them. The only source of light in the cabin was some candles set up on the desk. I let out a small gasp and heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see Nico looking exquisite in the candle light. He had on a navy button down and black skinny jeans. He was examining me intently, and I blushed and looked down to escape his intimate gaze. I looked down and realized I wasn't in my capture the flag armor anymore. I was wearing my red party dress** (the Yahoo avatars red party dress) **and gorgeous red high heels.

"You're going to be death of me yet," he said walking closer to kiss me. And like in all the movies, my leg pumped up. He was kissing me differently than normal. It was almost like he didn't want to break me, and couldn't control himself at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I don't know how it happened, but I ended up being pressed between the door of the cabin, and Nico. He pulled his head away and backed up.

"I'm so sorry Alyx! I took it way to far didn't I?" he asked with love in his voice and eyes. I just stood there panting and tried to shake my head. He looked at me as if he had broken me.

"You just surprised me, that's all," I tried to explain, I didn't recognize my own voice. Nico turned to me quickly.

"Alyx are you ok?" he asked me, concern fogging up his face. I nodded and walked over to the picnic.

"I didn't mean for my voice to sound like that, I thought I had calmed myself down," I whispered to myself, but Nico still heard me.

"It was my fault," he said softly. Then he got a fork for us. Yeah only _one _fork. Apparently somewhere in his little Italian mind he didn't see that that was weird. After we were done with our spaghetti my favorite song by Elemeno P started playing. It didn't take me long to realize that it was the karaoke version. Soon Nico started singing the lyrics.

_When I saw you in Verona_

He pointed at me. He has an amazing singing voice, almost like an Apollo demigod, but not quite.

_You sat down and moved over_

He scooted closer to me.

_Pretty people but all I saw was you_

His eyes were glued on me, I could see all the emotions in them.

_And yes it's you I'm rating_

He pointed at me, and took my hand.

_Forget the boy your dating_

He leaned in close.

_in my opinion he isn't right for you._

He shook his head and stood up, pulling me up with him.

_And if everything goes as planned_

He stepped towards me, but the look in his eyes made me stumble back.

_I'd be proud to be your man. _

He stopped and stood tall, as if posing for a statue.

_I promise to treat you well_

_Heads over heels in love I fell _

_She likes listening to punk rock_

He nodded his head like he was listening to Evanescance

_Melancholic in the black frock_

_And she smiles when she sees me_

I smiled softly.

_intoxicated by her company_

He smiled back a goofy smile.

_Splendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon_

_Good fortune at the barVerona, Verona_

_When I saw you in Verona_

_You sat down I moved over_

He walked closer, I stepped back again. That look in his eyes…

_Pretty people but all I saw was you_

He, he looked almost… scared.

_And I remember feeling tongue tied_

_As I tried to say goodbye_

He gave a small wave.

_I was ready to fall in love with you_

He put his hands on his chest.

_Now that everything's gone to plan_

_I am proud to be your man, your beauty lights up my world_

He stood tall and pointed at me.

_This is how I met my girl_

_She likes listening to punk rock_

He nodded his head like he was listening to Evanescance

_Melancholic in the black frock_

_And she smiles when she sees me_

I smiled softly.

_intoxicated by her company_

He smiled back a goofy smile.

_Splendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon_

_Good fortune at the bar_

_Verona, Verona_

_Verona Verona x4 _

_She likes listening to punk rock_

He nodded his head like he was listening to Evanescance

_Melancholic in the black frock_

_And she smiles when she sees me_

I smiled softly.

_intoxicated by her company_

He smiled back a goofy smile.

_Splendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon_

_Good fortune at the bar_

_Verona, Verona_

_Verona Verona x 8_

"I have a favor," he said softly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. He walked a little closer to the bed I was on, and his eyes grew pleading.

"I want you to just listen, I love you," he whispered, it was so soft I almost didn't hear it. He looked at me with fear in his onyx eyes, which turned into shock as tears started falling down my cheeks. He just held me as I cried.

"I love you too," I said as loud as I could whilst my tears were falling. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Then why in Hades are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I never thought you would say it…" I trailed off. He looked at me indignantly. "No I mean I know that you do love me! I just thought you would let your pride get the best of you and that you would never say it," I explained.

"Just so you know hubris isn't my fatal flaw," he said kissing me softly between each word.

"What is?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't know until I met you," he said sweetly, "My fatal flaw is you," he finished.

"How could I be?" I asked in disbelief, wanting to get away from him so that he wouldn't get hurt. He held me as tight as possible without injuring one of us.

"Because I would do anything for you. Love is my fatal flaw. My father told me once, and I didn't believe him, until I met you," he said. Now I actually was crying tears of sadness I didn't want to be the death of him! As I said that his words from earlier that night came to my mind.

"_You're going to be the death of me yet," _he had said.

"No, no, NO!" I whimpered as he peppered my face, neck and bare chest with kisses. Then he found a spot on my shoulder, and bit down. This wasn't just a nibble either, he had clamped down about as hard as he could without making me bleed. That was so going to leave a mark…

"Oh!" I yelped. He let loose on his grip and kissed me, it was just one of our normal sweet kisses until Nico bit my lip. I gasped and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I could tell he was tracing letters against my own tongue. 'I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E' then I took control 'I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O-D-A-R-K-K-N-I-G-H-T' I traced on his tongue. Once we broke for air Nico was the first to say something.

"So, 'Dark Knight' huh? Does that mean I'm your knight in shining armor?" he asked smirking. I blushed, and nodded. I started humming the tune of "You Are My Sunshine" and then it was his turn to blush.

"Am I your sunshine? Your only sunshine?" I sang.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so darling please don't take my sunshine away,_" He sang, and kissed me.

**Well it looks like Nico and Alyx have found permanent nicknames. This song was requested by NinjaWriter1234 and the idea for Nico to sing was Poseidon's Son Forever. Review, comment And request songs. They will be accepted and used. **

**~FanGyrl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, and all the songs. Do you guys like the nicknames? I thought they fit. Well on with the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Well FanGyrl is obviously a 14 year old girl; therefore she is not Rick Riordan or Little Big Town.**

**Me: The only things I own in this story are Abie, Alyx, Ashton, Hexxe, Jac, Jess, Nick and any other character I make up.**

_Previously: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so darling please don't take my sunshine away," He sang, and kissed me._

I kissed him back sweetly, and then I saw the time. It was 11:40! I ran to the door, only to have Nico stop me.

"The harpies are out. Let me shadow travel you," he said. I nodded, and he shadow traveled me to cabin seven. Once I was back in cabin seven I ran to my chest so I could get my pj's. I changed as quickly as I thought possible, apparently that wasn't quick enough. I walked back to my bed to find Rachel and Ashton on sitting on my bed.

"Where were you Alyx?" Rachel said in a you-got-some-explaining-to-do tone.

"Um… I was on a date," I said.

"Is that a hickey on you shoulder Al?" Ashton asked me. Oh Styx! I knew that would give me a mark!

"No?" I tried. He looked mad, he could tell just from the tone of my voice that I was lying.

"Alyx were you with Nico?" Rachel asked me, as Ashton tried to overcome his anger. I nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Ashton asked in a deadly serious tone. I shook my head.

"Al, why does it look like you've been crying then?" Rachel asked.

"He told me, he loved me, I was so happy I cried. Then he told me that love was his fatal flaw, and I cried because I was endangering him…" I trailed off. She just nodded understandingly.

"Well, since he said he loved you, why don't I welcome him to the family at the campfire?" Ashton asked.

"Ok Ash, just don't scare him too bad," I said, then we all went back to sleep.

***line named Joe is here***

"_Alyx, do you realize what he said tonight?" and oily voice asked._

"_If you're talking about Nico, then yes. He told me he loved me," I replied to it. The scene in my dream changed, it wasn't just pure black anymore. I was in an obsidian throne room, with a huge throne that was fused of human bones, and a smaller one that was shaped like a black flower. The bone throne was occupied. There was a man with olive skin and oily black hair sitting on the throne. He was emanating power, I could tell immediately that this was the god Hades, my boyfriend's dad. I gulped, and then bowed._

"_Hello, Lord Hades," I said._

"_Hello, girl. I believe you have found romantic interest in my son?" he asked. I nodded, unable to say anything. _

"_I hope you realize that he was being entirely truthful when he said that Love was his fatal flaw. I had warned the boy years back. But Aphrodite was positive to let this happen. Making my son fall in love with a filthy Apollo child!" he ranted. I had to bite my tongue to not say anything to that. "Did you realize that girl?" he yelled at me._

"_Yes Lord Hades, I realize that is what he said," I said calmly._

"_Then stay away from my son! I wish not for him to die because of you! And I know that you don't wish that either. Stay as far away from him as possible! Join the hunters if you have to, I will not let you be the death of my son!" Hades roared. _

"_I will do anything to keep him alive," I whispered only loud enough for Hades to hear. The god nodded, and I woke up._

I woke up screaming my lungs out. Nico was sitting on my left side with a pained expression, next to Ashton.

"Al, what was your dream about?" Ashton asked me sternly.

"It was nothing Ash," I said.

"What did I do Sunshine?" Nico asked me.

"You didn't do anything Knight!" I exclaimed.

"You were screaming "Nico, No! I won't be! NO!" over and over again sis," Ashton told me.

"What was your dream about?" Nico asked, scared of my answer.

"I talked with your dad. He- he said to tell you that I love you, but we can't be together," I said.

"Because love is my fatal flaw?" he guessed, tears in his eyes. I nodded.

"What aren't you telling us, Al?" Ashton asked. Suddenly a silver light appeared in the middle of the room. Standing there was a girl with punk hair, and punk clothes, she had lots of dark eyeliner around her electric blue eyes.

"I believe someone here has been ordered to join the Hunters," she said calmly. Nico's eyes widened in horror, and Ashton stared in disbelief.

"I have been ordered, but I'm not going to," I told the girl.

"Thalia, please don't take her! She's all I have left!" Nico begged.

"You love her don't you?" she asked staring at Nico. He just nodded.

"Well, then congratulations! Despite what Hades told you, Love is not your fatal flaw. Yes, it makes you willing to take a bullet for her, but it's like that for everyone. You're fatal flaw is Revenge," Thalia told him. The smiles on all of our faces must have been miles wide, because soon Thalia started laughing. Nico jumped up, and spun around with me in his arms.

"Aaaah! Knight! Put me down! Hahahaha!" I screamed as he held me bridal style and started running. We got looks from everybody.

"Nico? Where's the fire man?" Travis asked as Nico ran by.

"They didn't take my Sunshine away!" he exclaimed happily.

"And who would this "Sunshine"- whoa! Blondie's dating you?" Conner asked noticing me in Nico's arms. We both nodded.

"Nico, ahem, can you take me back to my cabin real fast?" I asked shyly.

"Why?" he asked looking down at me, then he seemed to notice that I was wearing my pajamas still. Conner and Travis seemed to notice too.

"Nice pjs Blondie!" They said simultaneously, then one of them whistled. I blushed scarlet. My pjs consisted of a tank top and cotton short shorts. Nico shadow traveled us back to the Apollo cabin. That's where I got dressed into my black camp t-shirt, a ripped dark denim mini-skirt and red high heels.

"Ok, I'm ready!" I called. As I walked out Nico's jaw hit the floor. It was so funny, I laughed so hard that I fell down. Luckily that jarred Nico into helping me up instead of just staring.

"I think you dropped something over there hon," I whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your JAW! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I exclaimed.

"Very funny Sunshine. Note the sarcasm," he said.

"Well it's true!" I shot back. To this he blushed like a tomato. He wasn't looking at me, but at something behind me. I turned around, and looked into the face of my older brother Ashton. Ash was holding a mic and his iPod was on the speaker behind him.

"Now Hexxe!" he shouted. Then all the windows and the door locked blocking us any way out. The music started, it was a song by Little Big Town called Welcome To The Family.

_Welcome to the family_

He pointed at Nico and gestured to himself and me.

_Hope you have a real good life_

_With my little sister_

He pointed at me, I was trying not to laugh.

_Yeah, she'll make a real good wife_

_Hope you have lots of babies_

He made a cradle with his arms.

_Hope you get a real good job_

_Hope you don't mind company_

_'Cause we'll be here a lot_

He gestured to himself and Hexxe.

_And brother here's some brotherly advice_

He pointed at Nico

_If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right 'cause_

He pointed to me.

_Grandpa's the local sheriff_

He held up a picture of Zeus.

_Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

_Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son_

He held up a picture of Ares.

_He'll dig a hole for you_

_Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy_

He held a picture of Xavier our mortal cousin.

_He'll fight you just for fun_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up a picture of our mom.

_And Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up his bow and arrows

_Welcome to the family_

He gestured to himself and me.

_And this side of the tracks_

_And if you ever leave her_

He pointed at me.

_You ain't coming back_

He pointed at Nico and slid a finger across his neck.

_My nephew Red's a hunter_

He held up a picture of Xavier's little brother Bryce.

_He's gonna hunt you down_

_Just like he did the last one_

_And he still ain't been found_

He shook his head.

_Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong_

He pointed at Nico and shook his head, smiling.

_But boy take care of her 'cause if you don't_

_Grandpa's the local sheriff_

He held up the picture of Zeus again.

_Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

_Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son_

He held up the picture of Ares again.

_He'll dig a hole for you_

_Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy_

He held up the picture of Xavier again.

_He'll fight you just for fun_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of our mom again.

_And Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up his bow and arrows again.

_Yeah Grandpa's the local sheriff'_

He threw the picture of Zeus at Nico.

_Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

_Uncle Bill's the undertaker, Son_

He threw the picture of Ares at him too.

_And he'll dig a hole for you_

_Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy_

He threw the picture of Xavier at him.

_He'll fight you just for fun_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of our mom again.

_And Daddy's got a shotgun_

He threw an arrow at Nico's feet.

_Welcome to the family_

He gestured to himself, and me.

_Hope you have a real good life_

_With my little sister_

He pointed at me.

_Yeah she'll make a real good wife_

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up a picture of Dad I didn't even know we had.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up the picture of Dad.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up the picture of Dad.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up the picture of Dad.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up the picture of Dad.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He held up the picture of Mom.

_Daddy's got a shotgun_

He held up the picture of Dad.

_Welcome to the family_

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

He threw the picture of Mom at him.

_My Daddy's got a shotgun_

He threw the picture of Dad at him as I sang the last line of the song.

"Welcome to the family Bro," Ashton said clapping him on the back, as Hexxe took her spell off the cabin. Then, I guess it was to much for him to take or something, because Nico passed out.

**Hahaha! I think this song was made for them. Rate, review, request songs! Unless you've already requested one, then just give me time.**

**~FanGyrl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello FanFiction! You guys rock! I hope you liked the song choice for the last chapter. And in the reviews irishrose523 commented that a character in her story was based off me. In this story the character based off her is Hexxe. Well on with that annoying little sentence that irishrose523's mom checks up on…. You know, this is "FanFiction" if we owned anything it would be called "OwnerFiction". But alas I still have to say it…**

**Me: Sadly I own nothing associated with PJO, or any of the songs I use.**

_Previously: "Welcome to the family Bro," Ashton said clapping him on the back, as Hexxe took her spell off the cabin. Then, I guess it was too much for him to take or something, because Nico passed out. _

"Oh my gods Ash! I told you not to scare him too badly!" I yelped. I shouldered my boyfriend and started towards the Big House. Why did it have to be so far away from the cabins? I was walking as fast as I could with Nico basically on my back. As I got to the Big House I called, "Chiron? Anyone? Help!"

"What is it child?" Chiron asked rolling in in human form. Once he caught sight of Nico his eyes had a spark of realization.

"I believe it is time for you to learn healing skills," he said smiling. My eyes widened to the size of UFOs.

"I can heal people?" I asked stunned. Chiron just nodded. He started leading me to what I supposed was the infirmary. I laid Nico down on one of the cots.

"What do I do?" I asked Chiron.

"Focus on something that makes you happy, and sing Χαλάζι απόλλωνας, χαλάζι Korotrophos! Προστάτης της νεολαίας, εσείς πάντα ο νεανικός. Μάιος οι ευλογίες σας είναι επάνω στους νέους του κόσμου, τον οποίο να τείνουν να είναι ισχυροί, και σοφοί ηγέτες του μέλλοντος**."(English is at the bottom of the page)**

"Ok, Χαλάζι απόλλωνας, χαλάζι Korotrophos! Προστάτης της νεολαίας, εσείς πάντα ο νεανικός. Μάιος οι ευλογίες σας είναι επάνω στους νέους του κόσμου, τον οποίο να τείνουν να είναι ισχυροί, και σοφοί ηγέτες του μέλλοντος!" I sang, thinking of my reunion with Ashton. I saw golden light, flowing from my fingers and into Nico. I watched the light with curiosity. It was flowing in waves. **(Kinda like Wendy Wu's magic gold lighty stuff she uses to bring Shen back to life.)** Soon I saw his eyes flutter. I got so excited that I dropped my hands, and he went out again. I had used too much of my energy I blacked out right beside him. It was strange, but we were having the same dream. We were on a big stage in the front of a screaming concert crowd waiting for us to perform. The music started and I recognized the song instantly I turned to Nico and he nodded, telling me he recognized it too.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home_

I sang trying my best to pretend that I was actually at a concert singing my heart out. Nico was doing all the male vocals.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

I almost laughed at the irony of that line… when he was in the underworld he actually was the life among the dead.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life) '_

The crowd roared in applause, and everything began to fade. I shot up, just as Nico was doing the same. Looking at the clock on the wall I realized that we were about to miss the campfire! I grabbed Nico's hand and started running towards the smoke that was rising up. We got there in time to see my friend Abie wearing a dress and standing onstage next to the- WAIT A MINUTE! WEARING A DRESS? She looked at me pleading, ah, Jess, and Jac must have gotten to her. Poor Abie! They must have dragged her kicking and screaming.

"Um… well, since this is karaoke, I'm gonna be singing a song, dedicated to my boyfriend Nick!"

_"Here I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

Her voice was beautiful, I had never heard her sing before.

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

She pointed at Nick lovingly.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

This sounded like something that they had probably done in their first conversation.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

She was singing against a backdrop of diamond skies.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

She blushed like a strawberry.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

She sang this looking right at me. She couldn't think Nick still had feelings for me could she?

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

The stars were still sparkling against the pitch black sky.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

The blush she had still blanketed her cheeks.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

She twirled around as if she was dancing with someone.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

She shook her head.

_Please d__on't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

The stars were almost putting the moon to shame.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

The blush on her cheeks finally calmed.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

She twirled around again one last time.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

She shook her head.

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

The camp roared in applause! Abie was amazing! She walked offstage to go sit down with Nick then, to my surprise Nico got up, and grabbed my hand to lead me on stage.

**OMGs what is Nico going to sing? I already have this song you guys. Well comment, rate, review. Request songs, and if you already have then give me TIME. "Bring Me To Life" was requested by alexandriarulzforeva and "Enchanted" was requested by .xX The English version of that prayer is: "Hail Apollo, Korotrophos Hail! Protector of youth, you the ever youthful. May your blessings be upon the young people of the world, that they might grow to be strong, and wise leaders of the future." Well that's all for now.**

**~FanGyrl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys, I'm back! Well I hope you liked the last chapter, and now for the new installment of "Daughter of the Sun God? You're Kidding Me Right?" **

**Me: I do not own PJO, or any of the songs I use.**

**Nico: But she does own Abie, Alyx, Ashton, Hexxe, Jac, Jess, Mr. Heartman, Ms. Bohannan, and Nick.**

_Previously: She walked offstage to go sit down with Nick then, to my surprise Nico got up, and grabbed my hand to lead me on stage._

"I would like to sing a song for Alyx, just for her to truly know how I feel," Nico announced. There were surprised murmurs, apparently the camp hadn't been keeping up on gossip, and no one knew we were dating.

"This song is called 'Like a Rose" by A1,"

_And as I look into your eyes_

He looked into my eyes, and grabbed my hand.

_I see an angel in disguise_

_Sent from god above _

He looked up to the sky.

_For me to love_

_To hold and idolize _

He held me close and had me wrapped in his arms safely.

_And as I hold your body near _

If that was possible he held me even closer.

_I'll see this month through to a year _

_And then forever on_

He gestured forward, to the future.

_'Til life is gone I'll keep you loving near_

He spun me out, then back in.

_And now I've finally found my way _

_To lead me down this lonely road _

He gestured forward again, the road was his life.

_All I have to do _

_Is follow you _

He looked at me adoringly.

_To lighten off my load _

_You treat me like a rose _

He handed me a black rose.

_You give me room to grow _

_You shone the light of love on me _

_And gave me air so I can breath_

He took a deep breath.

_You open doors that close _

He pantomimed opening a door.

_In a world where anything goes _

_You give me strength so I stand tall _

He stood tall and proud.

_Just like a rose _

He handed me another rose, this one was red.

_And when I feel like hope is gone_

He made a slicing motion with his hands.

_You give me strength to carry on _

He flexed his arms.

_Each time I look at you _

He looked at me again.

_There's something new _

_To keep our loving strong_

He picked me up then spun around, and set me down gently.

_I hear you whisper in my ear_

_All of the words I long to hear_

He held his hand up to his ear.

_Of how you'll always be _

_Here next to me _

He gestured to where I was beside him.

_To wipe away my tears_

He wiped away a stray tear off me cheek, I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

_And now I've finally found my way _

_To lead me down this lonely road _

He gestured forward.

_All I have to do Is follow you _

He looked at me adoringly again.

_To lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose_

He handed me a purple rose.

_You give me room to grow _

_You shone the light of love on me _

_And gave me air so I can breathe _

He took a deep breath.

_You opened doors I closed_

He mimed opening a door.

_In a world where anything goes _

_You give me strength so I stand tall _

He stood tall and proud.

_Within this bed of earth _

_Just like a rose _

He handed me another red rose.

_And tough the seasons change _

_Our love remains the same_

He nodded.

_Just like a rose_

He handed me another black rose.

_You face the thunder_

_Just like a rose_

He handed me another red one.

_When the sunshine turns to rain _

_Just like a rose _

He handed me another purple rose.

_You treat me like a rose_

He handed me another red rose.

_You give me room to grow_

_You shone the light of love on me _

_And gave me air so I can breathe _

He took a deep breath.

_You opened doors I closed _

He mimed opening a door.

_In a world where anything goes _

_You give me strength so I stand tall_

He stood tall and proud.

_Within this bed of earth _

_Just like a rose _

He handed me another black rose.

_You give me strength so I stand tall_

He stood tall and proud.

_Within this bed of earth _

_Just like a rose_

He handed me the last red rose he had.

So by the end of the song I had a boquet of 10 roses. 3 black roses, 2 purple roses, and 5 red ones.

"I love you so much Sunshine. You really do treat me like a rose. I chose this song, because of how true I felt it was," Nico announced, before he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Knight, and I have a song that describes our relationship from my point of view," I said.

_Sparks fly it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breath_

I gasped for air, and panted.

_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

_And that the night is the thieves_

_Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

I shook my head

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

I blew a kiss then I winked at him.

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

I pointed at Nico

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

I blew another kiss at him. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like Are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I pointed at him and looked at him lovingly.

_Past loves they never got very far_

I shook my head

_Walls up make sure I guarded my heart_

I hut my hands over my heart.

_And I promised I wouldn't do this_

I shook my head.

_Till I knew it was right for me_

I nodded.

_But no one, no guy that I met before_

I shook my head.

_Could make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus_

I spun around aimlessly.

_And the world around me disappears_

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

I blew him a kiss, and winked.

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

I pointed at Nico.

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

I blew him another kiss that he caught.

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like Are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I stole a glance at him.

_I've never felt nothing like this_

I shook my head

_You're making me open up_

_No point in even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

I made a heart with my hands.

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

I blew a kiss at him, and winked.

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

I pointed at him

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

I blew him another kiss that he caught.

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like Are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I walked up to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Nico," I said softly for only him to hear. He wrapped his arms around me, and the camp exploded in cheers! I looked at Abie, and I could see it in her eyes, she knew Nick loved her, and not me. Plus that would be really weird, considering our mortal parents are engaged…

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Oh Iris accept our offering!" I yelled as I threw the drachmas into the rainbow._

"_Show us Jackie Bohannan New York!" Ashton requested. Nick was sitting with us, he wanted to see our mom again. It had been years. The Iris message gave a clear picture of my mom, and Nick's dad sitting together eating spaghetti. _

"_Hi mom!" Ashton and I said._

"_Umm… hi dad…" Nick trailed off. _

"_Oh, hi kids, oh Nick! How are you doing?" My mom said. _

"_Good Ms. Bohannan. Dad, what's going on?" Nick replied._

"_Oh, hi Nick, it turns out even after all these years the wedding is still on!" Mr. Heartman announced. The three of us looked at each other in total realization, we were going to be siblings. Our mortal parents were getting married. _

"_Aaahhh!" I screamed._

"_Yes!" the guys yelled. _

"_We are FAMILY!" We shouted together._

"_Not yet, but we need you kids to come home and help plan the wedding with us," my mom said._

"_So we have to come back to New York? When?" Ashton asked._

"_As soon as you can, we've already contacted Chiron. You're coming tomorrow," Mr. Heartman replied. We all nodded and said something about going to go pack. _

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I looked at Ashton, and Nick. The sun was about to set, and they both knew what I was thinking. We had to go. I looked towards the Big House and saw Argus carrying the bags that we had dropped off up the hill towards Thalia's pine. I kissed Nico on the cheek, and whispered,

"See you soon. Please don't worry about me." then I took off towards the Big House. I hadn't told Nico about going back into the city, I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't dare look back to see who it was. As I neared the porch my run slowed to a jog, but the person behind me didn't. I looked back, just a glance. As I did I saw Nick, and Ashton running towards the Big House, and Nico on their tails. I checked in the door, and saw that Argus had gotten all of our bags, so I bolted towards the top of Half-Blood Hill. I still heard footsteps behind me, so I knew the boys were still there. I had made it to the top of the hill, and I was running down, trying not to lose my footing. I made it to the van, and dove in. I took the seat in the back, so that Ashton and Nick would have it easier. I buckled the seatbelt as fast as I could possibly manage. I watched as Nick jumped in, closely followed by Ashton.

"Close the door!" I exclaimed, looking out the window. Nico was really close… The door slammed shut, and the van sped away from camp. I looked out the window, to see the heartbroken face of my boyfriend. Once camp was out of sight I started crying. At first it was just silent tears streaming down my cheeks. After a while it turned to sobbing, not heartbroken, but still. I tried and tried to stop, but I just couldn't. Soon, we were at my house. The van stopped, and I dried all my tears, and grabbed my luggage. The boys grabbed their bags too, and we walked up to the front of the house. I knocked, and soon my mom and Adam **(Mr. Heartman) **opened the door with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home," my mom said as she wrapped me and Ashton into a hug. We went inside and got settled I was in my room, when an Iris message appeared.

"Message from Nico 'di Angelo. Camp Half-Blood," a voice said.

"I accept," I replied. Then the furious face of my boyfriend appeared.

"Where are you? And what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"I'm in my room, at my house. My mom and Adam wanted the kids to be here to help plan the wedding" I answered.

"Wait, then why was Nick with you?" he asked, confused.

"Because Adam is his dad…" I trailed off.

"Well, be careful, you never know when a monster is lurking," he said with that heartbroken expression, then he swiped his hand across the connection. I had started crying again, and I still was when my mom came in to get me for dinner.

"Oh Alyx, what's wrong?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head and went to dinner.

**Well that's it, sorry if you guys think I'm putting too many songs in the chapters, but if I had just used one, the chapter would have been really short. "Kissin U" was requested by Abigail Thalia La Rue. Happy Valentines Day everyone!**

**~FanGyrl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya! I'm back! Are you guys proud of me? Well umm… I went to go see Never Say Never(PS. If you don't like JB, that's your opinion. I accept that, but please don't flame just because you don't like him. We are all entitled to our own opinion.) last night. I thought it was AMAZING! Ok, I admit I am a Beleiber. But I'm not obsessed. Well, on with that stupid little sentence that some people just have to look for.**

**Nico: FanGyrl doesn't own PJO or any of the songs she uses.**

**Me: I **_**do **_**however own all the characters I made up, and most of the C.D.s that have these songs on them.**

_Previously: "Oh Alyx, what's wrong?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head and went to dinner._

My favorite meal was waiting on the table, I could smell the delightful aroma from halfway down the stairs. Chicken and dumplings… yum. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach rumbled from the delicious smell. As I arrived downstairs at our table, we almost looked like a "normal" family. Two brothers, a father, a mother and a sister having dinner. As we were eating Nick was the one to kick off the conversation.

"So what kind of a wedding are you guys having?" he asked our parents.

"Well, Jackie was thinking about a cosplay. How do you kids feel about that?" Adam answered. A word about my mother, she is a complete cosplay obsesser. We usually go to every comicon that comes to town. We always make our own costumes, and to say the least, they rock!

"It sounds awesome!" the three of us agreed.

"I'm glad you guys feel that way," my mom said.

"So what is the 'theme'?" I asked knowing it would be something we had never done.

"Oh, well we were thinking "Alice in Wonderland" or "Kingdom Hearts II". What do you guys think?" they answered together.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure out soon," Ashton said before he inhaled the rest of his meal.

"Well, are you guys going to tell us the rest of the plans for the wedding?" I asked. I had always been a helpless romantic, I couldn't help it.

"Well, we are planning to get married by the beach in Montauk. Our colors depend on the 'theme', if we do "Alice" then they will be red and black, but if we do "KHII" then the colors will be black and white. It's going to be a pretty small ceremony, only the five of us, the justice of the peace, and one friend for each of you kids. The roles of you kids will be as so:

Ash: give me away; 1st mother son dance; groomsman.

Nick: ring bearer; 2nd mother son dance; best man.

Al: give me away with Ashton; mother daughter dance; father daughter dance; maid of honor. Understood?" my mom explained.

"Yup, so Mom, what are the songs going to be?" Nick asked. Mom looked at him in surprise.

"Did you call me "Mom"?" she asked.

"Ummm… well, yeah. I've never really had a "Mom" before. I mean I have a "Mother" but I don't have a "Mom"," Nick tried to explain. Tears welled in both Mom and Adam's eyes .

"Of course you can call me Mom Nick. I would be honored," she said.

"So umm… what were the songs going to be?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to let you kids decide. It's only fair. We get to choose so much more than you all do," she said gesturing to her and Dad.

"Umm… Adam, do you mind if I call you "Dad"?" Ashton and I asked at the same time.

"Why not? It can't hurt anything," He answered us.

"Well, since you kids are home, would you like to play Wii Sing It!" Mom asked us. My eyes widened.

"Who wouldn't?" I asked shocked. So we plugged the Wii in on the TV in the living room. We had everything set up, when a black void appeared in the middle of the room.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, ok should I do KHII or Alice for the wedding? What is Nico doing at their house? Well review, vote. The I'll put a poll up I'll leave it up for about a week. Until then I will only update "The Forbidden Child". **

**~FanGyrl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! I'm back! I finally have an answer about what I should do for the cosplay wedding, so here comes a KHII wedding, with Adam as Sora, Jackie as Kairi, Alyx as Namine, Ashton as Axel, and Nick as Roxas! Sorry for those of you who voted on "Alice", but this one won. Ok, so you may get confused, Adam is now referred to as "Dad" and Apollo is "Daddy" ok? So, now for the disclaimer.**

**Me: I own nothing. You can ask Nico.**

**Nico: she only owns aw you guys know! **

_Previously: "Who wouldn't?" I asked shocked. So we plugged the Wii in on the TV in the living room. We had everything set up, when a black void appeared in the middle of the room._

None other than Nico di Angelo stepped from the shadows. Nico looked really upset.

"Hello, who is this?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, mom, this is my boyfriend Nico," I said to her.

"Oh, from camp?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom, Dad, meet Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," I introduced him.

"Oh, I'm not the only one," he said. Then, two other figures stepped from the void. A strawberry blonde, and a dirty blonde with a black toboggan.

"And who are they?" Dad asked.

"My girlfriend Hexxe Anders, daughter of Hecate," Ashton said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And _my _girlfriend Abie Kingstoll, daughter of Hermes," Nick said, doing the same.

"Well, It's nice to meet the three of you, why are you here?" Mom asked.

"We wanted to know why they left, and If we could stay?" Abie asked.

"Well, they came to help us with the wedding, and of course you can stay!"

"Cool, you guys are getting married?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Mom and Dad answered together.

"So, I remember something Ash said about you doing a lot of cosplays, are you doing a cosplay wedding?" Hexxe asked.

"Actually yes, we're doing a "Kingdom Hearts II wedding," Mom explained.

"Oh my gods! That's soooo fantabulous! Who's gonna be what?" Abie asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be Sora, Jackie is going to be Kairi, Al is going to be Namine, Ash will be Axel, and Nick will be Roxas. You can feel free to make your own costumes too," Dad explained.

"Yeah, we're gonna play Wii Sing It! Then we're gonna start on our costumes, you guys can join us," I said, trying to get back to the game we were going to start.

"Sure! Who's going first?". Hexxe asked.

"I think we should go from oldest to youngest, so Dad, mom, which one of you wants to go first?" I asked them.

"I'll go," Dad muttered.

"Yay! Thanks Dad! Choose a song!" I exclaimed. He scrolled through the songs, and found one that he liked. That song happened to be "Hillbilly Bone" by Blake Shelton. The music played, and I smiled as my father figure opened his mouth and sang the song.

_Yea I got a friend from New York City, _

_He's never heard of Conway Twitty, _

_Don't know nothing bout grits and greens, _

_never been south of Queens, _

_but he flew down here on a business trip, _

_I took him honky-tonking and that was it, _

_he took to it like a pig to mud, cow to cud _

We all began to laugh, and smile as he began to dance around, and do actions that absolutely contradicted the words of the song.

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside _

_no matter where you from you just can't hide it, _

_when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws, _

_you can't help but hollerin' YEE-HAW! _

_When you see them pretty lil' country queens _

_man you gotta admit that it's in them jeans, _

_ain't nothing wrong just gettin on your hillbilly bone-ba-bone bone Naw you ain't got to be born out in the sticks _

_with a f-150 and a 30-06. _

_Or have a bubba in the family tree _

_to get on down with me, _

_yea bubba all you need is an open mind, I_

_f it fires you up you got a little shine, _

_when it feels so right that it can't be wrong, _

_come on come on come on you ain't alone you ain't alone. _It was a joy watching my dad perform he brightened the whole room. It was almost like we were a whole family, and not two broken ones.

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside _

_no matter where you from you just can't hide it, _

_when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws, _

_you can't help but hollerin' YEE-HAW! _

_When you see them pretty lil' country queens _

_man you gotta admit that it's in them jeans, _

_ain't nothing wrong just getting on your _

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone bone We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside _

_no matter where you from you just can't hide it, _

_when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws, _

_you can't help but hollerin' YEE-HAW! _

_When you see them pretty lil' country queens _

_man you gotta admit that it's in them jeans, _

_ain't nothing wrong just getting on your Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone bone Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone bone Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone bone Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone bone_

We all smiled, with twinkles in our eyes as he finished the song. Next my mom decided to do a song, she sifted through the songs until he found the one she wanted to sing, which was "Damaged" by Danity Kane.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?Tell me,are you patient,understanding?Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and II've tried every remedyAnd nothing seems to work for meBaby, (baby)this situation is driving me crazyAnd I really wanna be your ladyBut the one before you left me soDamaged, damagedDamaged, damagedI thought that I should let you knowThat my heart isDamaged, damagedSo DamagedAnd you can blame the one beforeSo how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itHow you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?Tell me,are you patient,understanding?Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and IYou try to gain my trustTalking is not enoughActions speak louder than wordsYou gotta show me somethingMy heart is missing some piecesI need this puzzle put together again_

_Damaged, damagedDamaged, damagedI thought that I should let you knowThat my heart isDamaged, damagedSo DamagedAnd you can blame the one beforeSo how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itHow you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)Can you fix my h-e-a-r-tCause it d-a-m-a-g-e-dCan you fix my h-e-a-r-tTell me are you up for the challengeCause my heart isDamaged,DamagedI thought that I should let you knowThat my heart isDamagedSo DamagedAnd you can blame the one beforeDamaged,DamagedI thought that I should let you knowThat my heart isDamagedSo DamagedAnd you can blame the one beforeSo how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itHow you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itHow you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itHow you gonna fix it, fix it, fix itMy heart isDamaged,Damaged,DamagedMy heart isDamaged,Damaged,DamagedMy heart isDamaged,Damaged,DamagedMy heart isDamaged,Damaged,DamagedMy heart isDamaged_

None of the song was true, but with her dancing about, it looked like it was just fun to sing.

Next, it was Ashton's turn, he and Hexxe had actually decided to do a duet. They were going to sing "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Hexxe sang the first stanza, and looked at Ashton like he was her hero.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Then, Ash sang the second stanza and he took her hand.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

They both sang the chorus together, looking at each other. You could almost see the love that they had for each other, Mom and Dad even noticed, giving them a knowing smile. I smiled at them too, he was my brother after all, I knew Hexxe would be good to him.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like a light in the dark_

_Now I know that dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

They finished off the song just as strongly as they started, and Ashton manned up, and placed a chaste kiss on Hexxe's lips.

"Aww," I bust out, the scene was just so sweet! And then, I realized that it was either mine or Nick's turn. And then, Abie stepped up. Literally, she sang "1, 2 Step" by Ciara. While she was singing, its just such a great song, we couldn't help but dance!

_Ladies and Gentlemen(Ladies and Gentlemen, ooh wee)This is a Jazze Phizzle Product Shizzle(Jazze Phizzle)Missy(Missy)The princess is here(Ooh wee)(She's here)Ciara(This beat is)Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky freshWork my body, so melodic this beat flows right through my chestEverybody, ma and papi came to party, grab somebodyWork your body, work your body, let me see you 1, 2 step(Here we go)Rock it, don't stop itEverybody get on the floorCrank the party upWe about to get it onLet me see ya, 1, 2 stepI love it when ya, 1, 2 stepEverybody, 1, 2 stepWe about to get it on(This beat is)Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it(Jazze made it)So retarded, top-charted, ever since the day I startedStrut my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on itNo, I can't control myself, now let me do my 1, 2 step(Come on)Rock it, don't stop itEverybody get on the floorCrank the party upWe about to get it onLet me see ya, 1, 2 stepI love it when ya, 1, 2 stepEverybody, 1, 2 stepWe about to get it onWe gon' drop the beat like this, ooh weeIt don't matter to me, we can dance slow(Ladies and Gentlemen)Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go(I like this)So swing it over here, Mr. DJ(Hey, hey)And we will, we will rock you(Oh yeah)It don't matter to me, we can dance slow(Dance slow)Which ever way the beat drop, our bodies will go(Yeah, yeah)So swing over here, Mr. DJ(Ladies and Gentlemen)And we will, we will rock you(Wee)I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beatI know you heard about a lot of great MC'sBut they ain't got nothing on meBecause I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with youAnd I'm sophisticated funI eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and youngBest believe I'm number one(Ooh)Rock it, don't stop itEverybody get on the floorCrank the party up(Ooh)We about to get it on(Come on)Let me see ya, 1, 2 stepI love it when ya, 1, 2 stepEverybody, 1, 2 stepWe about to get it onRock it, don't stop itEverybody get on the floorCrank the party upWe about to get it onLet me see ya, 1, 2 stepI love it when ya, 1, 2 stepEverybody, 1, 2 stepWe about to get it onThis is for the hearing impairedA Jazze Pha production(Ooh wee)(Ooh wee)_After we got done dancing to that song, Nick decided he wanted to take a turn. He surfed through the songs and chose "Hey Juliet" by LMNT. I could tell he was dedicating it to Abie, he truly loved her, soooo much. I'm so happy for them.

_Hey I've been watching youEvery little thing you doEvery time I see you passIn my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fastI've tried to page you twiceBut I see you roll your eyesWish I could make it realBut your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal'Cause I know you really want meI hear your friends talk about meSo why you trying to do without meWhen you got meWhere you want me(Hey Juliet)I think you're fineYou really blow my mindMaybe someday, you and me can run awayI just want you to knowI wanna be your RomeoHey JulietGirl you got me on my kneesBeggin' please, baby pleaseGot my best DJ on the radiowaves sayingHey Juliet, why do you do him this wayToo far to turn aroundSo I'm gonna stand my groundGimme just a little bit of hopeWith a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance'Cause I know you really want meI hear your friends talk about meSo why you tryin' to do without meWhen you got meWhere you want meHey JulietI think you're fineYou really blow my mindMaybe someday, you and me can run awayI just want you to knowI wanna be your RomeoHey JulietI know you really want meI hear your friends talk about meSo why you tryin' to do without meWhen you got meWhere you want meYou don't have to say foreverFor us to hang togetherSo hear me when I sayHey JulietHey JulietI think you're fineYou really blow my mindMaybe someday, you and me can run awayI just want you to knowI wanna be your RomeoHey JulietHey JulietI think you're fineYou really blow my mindMaybe someday, you and me can run awayI just want you to knowI wanna be your RomeoHey Juliet_

We applauded them, and I smiled as Nico got ready for his turn. Like everyone else who had already gone, he sifted through the songs to find one that he wanted to sing. He looked at the song he had found, and pulled a pout.

"What's up?" I asked him_. _

"They don't have the song I want to sing," he muttered. I concentrated really hard, hey daughter of Apollo! And then Nico gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"It just appeared! Thank you Sunshine,"

"Anything for you my Knight," I smiled. I looked to the song that he had chosen, it was called "She's Killing Me" by A Rocket to The Moon. I'd never heard it before, which was strange considering how much I love music…

_All my friends are coming over And I hope nobody told her She has a way of turning sunshine into rain I've got on that shirt she hates I just know that face she'll make Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain She never drives her car, she drives me crazy She went out of gas, and somehow I?m to blame I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home) She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave I love her half to death, But she's killing me_

_All my friends, they say they like her But I know behind my back, they all think the same things, that I do She spends her daddy's credit card, And says that I'm the one who's lazy She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home) She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave I love her half to death, But she's killing me And I wouldn't have it any other way_

_She can change her clothes She can change her hair But she'll always be the same So I went out and bought her roses She complained about the thorns I caught her smiling And that's what I do it for I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home) She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave I love her half to death, _

_Oh yeah, I love her half to death I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home) She'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave I love her half to death, But she's killing me She's killing me Oh ohhh_

It was such a beautiful song! I loved it, it was amazing!

"Nico that's such a beautiful song!" I told him.

"It's one of my favorites," he explained. Everyone turned to me expectantly, and I noticed it was my turn for the game. I clicked through a bunch of songs, until I found the perfect one by Miranda Cosgrove, that chick from iCarly. The only reason I even watch that show is because Sam and Freddie belong together though! Wait, I'm getting off topic… oh yeah! The song was called "Disgusting" I had it on my iPod, so I knew most of the words.

_My heart booms At the speed of lightBut the exit sign's Always on my mindAlways in my sightI can say that IReally want to stayBut the devil insideAlways wins the fightAlways gets his wayJump out the windowGotta get out on the highwayWhen things are getting too attached I need an escapeI'm seeing stars and there isNothing more that I hateBaby, there's something that I gotta sayIt's disgusting how I love youI can't take it, I should hate youCause you're messing up my nameGotta walk my talk, my fameBut I just wanna touch your faceIt's disgustingIt's disgusting how you changed meFrom a bandit to a babyThink I might gotta change my nameIf I'm gonna walk this walk of shameLook at what you do to me, it's disgustingMy mind blinksLike a traffic lightIt's green and redAnd stop and go Changing all the timeAnd it makes me scaredThat I haven't leftAnd I'm still right hereMore, more, more or lessJump out in trafficYeah, I gotta go my own wayMy heart is slipping, too intenseI need an escapeI'm seeing stars and there isNothing more that I hateBaby, there's something that I gotta sayIt's disgusting how I love youI can't take it, I should hate youCause you're messing up my nameGotta walk my talk, my fameBut I just wanna touch your faceIt's disgustingIt's disgusting how you changed meFrom a bandit to a babyThink I might gotta change my nameIf I'm gonna walk this walk of shameLook at what you do to me, it's disgustingChapter by chapterI'm falling faster and fasterBecoming manic, the magicIt's so romantic, I panic ohHit the eject button butIt must be stuck, something's upI'm drifting outRight over the brink, babyIt's disgusting how I love youI can't take it, I should hate youCause you're messing up my nameGotta walk my talk, my fameBut I just wanna touch your faceIt's disgustingIt's disgusting how you changed meFrom a bandit to a babyThink I might gotta change my nameIf I'm gonna walk this walk of shameLook at what you do to me, it's disgustingLook at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

I loved this song! I just thought it was a good song for me to sing, apparently everyone else thought so too… when I was done, everyone applauded. After I was finished, we stopped the game, and went to bed, because it was getting late.

**It is late, sorry for the long wait everyone! Happy Mothers Day to mothers reading, and if you're a kid, then for heaven's sake! Wish her a Happy Mothers Day too! **

**~FanGyrl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy, back, sorry for the insane wait, but school is finally over, and I had time to type! So now you all know that I (wink) Absolutely Positively OWN PJO right? Pshyc! I don't! well, either way you know what I own, and what I don't. Like any of the book characters, KHII characters, songs, and other resources I mention…**

_Previously: After I was finished, we stopped the game, and went to bed, because it was getting late._

I woke up the next morning before sunrise, which is no surprise considering I'm an Apollo kid. After my shower, I got dressed in a Paramore shirt, and some ripped skinny jeans, with my house shoes, what? I might as well be comfortable while I make my costume! I logged onto my laptop which was in my room and Googled _Namine _and took a good look at her outfit, it was relatively simple. A white dress, white strappy sandals, and a sketchbook. I already have all of those things, but wait! Her eyes are blue, I'm gonna have to go downtown and get some one day cosplay contacts at that cool little costume shop… Well, since I've got that settled I might as well choose my mother daughter and father daughter dance songs… For the mother daughter dance I want to dance to "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood, and for the father daughter dance, I'm thinking maybe "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Yeah, those are good songs….Then, Ashton, Hexxe, Abie, Nico, Nick, Mom, and Dad came into my room.

"Alyx dear, we need some help…" Mom said.

"Ok, what do you need?" I asked.

"We need four pairs of blue contacts, two pairs of green ones, and one pair of yellow, plus some blonde, black, and red hair dye," she answered.

"From the little cosplay shop downtown?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes dear," she answered me again.

"So, will you tell me about your costumes?" I asked.

"Well, in pairs of couples it would be, Sora and Kairi, Namine and Antisora, Roxas and Xion, and Axel and Larxene," Adam said.

"Ok, thanks, so do you guys want me to gather up some black spandex for Roxas, Xion, Larxene, and Axel's Organization XIII outfits?" I asked sweetly, knowing that they would appreciate it.

"Yes please!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm on my way," I told them walking out of the house, still in my slippers, at least they could pass off as boots. Suddenly a black void appeared next to me. I stepped back, knowing that Nico would step out any moment. As I had assumed he walked out of the shadows.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"So, you're gonna be Antisora?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea…" he trailed off.

"It is! But seriously let's start walking," I said, walking in the direction of the shop. We walked in silence for a little while, and then, Nico took my hand in his.

"So, what are all the wedding plans?" he smirked.

"Well, they were thinking getting married on Montauk… and I get to choose two songs for the mother/daughter, and father/daughter dances, and we're all going to be in costume, and the colors are black and white," I explained all I knew. We had arrived on the right street of the little cosplay shop, so I started walking faster.

"What's the rush?" Nico asked.

"Well, the shop is right around the corner," I explained to him.

"Oh," he sighed. We made it to the store, and I walked in, finding my mortal friend from down the road working at the register. Her name is Anna Kay Reeves, she's really nice, and we met in anime club at school, we had gone to several comicons together.

"Hi AK!" I exclaimed seeing her distracted with her latest manga novel.

"Oh, Hi Al! I didn't know you were back in town yet! I thought you were still at camp," she greeted.

"Yeah, I just got back, only here for a few days though, you know for the wedding?" I told her and she smirked.

"You're mom finally give in to Adam?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep!" I said happily.

"Awesome! What else is new?" she asked.

"Well, my long lost brother is back!"

"NO WAY!" she screamed.

"WAY! And this is my _boyfriend_ Nico," I went on.

"Nice to meet you, Nico! I'm Anna Kay!" she said happily sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely shaking her hand.

"Well, continue!" she shrieked at me.

"Ashton and Nick both have girlfriends!" I exclaimed.

"Get OUT! Who?" she asked.

"Well Nick is dating Abie," I started.

"Yay! I knew they would make a cute couple!" she interrupted.

"The cutest!" I confirmed. I looked to Nico, seeing that he was just standing awkwardly.

"So, who's Ash dating?" she asked.

"This girl from camp, her name is Hexxe Anders! She has strawberry blonde hair, and she's really nice!" I told her.

"Cool! So, what's up with the twins?" she asked me.

"Well, Jess is dating this kid from camp named Lee, he's super sweet, and he treats her like a queen!" I announced.

"Awww!" Anna Kay cooed.

"I know right! And Jac is with this kid named Conner, also from camp, and they make each other laugh and stuff, he's a real prankster!" I said.

"Aww, everyone is dating someone now! I feel like such a lame-o cuz I'm single," she muttered.

"What about that guy Ronny, or whatever his name was from school?" I asked, knowing she had tenancies to fall for bad boys.

"He is cute, but we come from like different worlds!" she said sounding defeated.

"Trust me on this one ok? I can get you a date with him," I said to her.

"I don't doubt you Al," she said. Then she seemed to realize where we were and she shook her head.

"Enough gossip, what can I do for you?" she asked me.

"Finally," Nico muttered. I jabbed him in the elbow and gave him a pointed look.

"So we would like, four pairs of blue contacts, two pairs of green ones, and one pair of yellow, plus some blonde, black, and red hair dye and some hair cement," I requested.

"I'll have that right out for you," Anna Kay said.

"K," I replied as she disappeared into the room behind the counter.

"Nico, she hasn't seen me since you basically kidnapped me! Give her some slack! We had to get caught up on gossip," I tried to explain. No avail, he just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Here you go, is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, scanning all our items. Everything rang up to about fifty dollars.

"No thanks AK but, do you know where we could get some black spandex?" I asked.

"Totally! Go to Hobby Lobby on the upper east side, they have a lot, and it isn't very expensive," she suggested.

"Thanks!" I called, exiting the store.

"You owe me a date with Ronny!" she shouted as the door closed.

"Well we got that out of the way," I muttered.

"So, do you want to shadow travel, or walk?" Nico asked me.

"Shadow travel!" I said, immediately.

"I never thought I'd meet an Apollo kid that liked shadow travel," he muttered, taking my hand. With that, we stepped into a deep abyss of shadows. It was colder than ice, and as dark as freshly laid tar, we were moving at nearly the speed of sound! I didn't dare close my eyes, and within seconds, we were standing behind the Hobby Lobby on the upper east side.

"Wow, what a rush!" I muttered. Nico chuckled, and led me to the front entrance. We walked straight back to the material counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked.

"We would like eight yards of black spandex and four zippers please," I said to her, she cut eight yards, and gathered up four zippers, and handed them to us.

"There you go," she said.

"Thank you," I told her. We then made our way to the check out line, and I rang up the materials and zippers.

"That'll be fifty dollars and seventy-six cents," the cashier said in a bored tone. I paid, took the bag and then we left. We went back into the shadows and shadow traveled home. This time I am sad to say that I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in my room.

"Mom, Dad, guys! We're home!" I shouted, going into the living room.

"Oh, did you get the things?" Dad asked.

"Yep! I announced. I passed out the things, you know, except for the spandex…

"You're the best Al!" Ashton said, wrapping me into a hug.

"Yeah, I know," I said smugly, hugging him back anyway. So, we worked all day on our costumes, well, mine was basically already done, so I just put it on a hanger, so what I meant was that everyone else worked on their costumes, and I worked on the CD for the wedding, Mom and I are going to walk down the isle of kids at camp to the KHII theme song, "My Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru then the ceremony, then Mom and Dad would exit to "Simple and Clean" also by Utada Hikaru, then at the reception I would dance with Mom to "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood, with Dad to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle, then Ash will dance with Mom to "Always The Love Songs" by Eli Young Band, and Nick will dance with her to "Let Me Down Easy" by Billy Currington, and then they will dance their first dance to all of their favorite songs "My Baby Loves Me", and "She Don't Know She's Beautiful". I was just about done burning the CD when Ashton and Nick walked into my room.

"Hey, Al, the CD ready?" Nick asked.

"Almost," I replied seeing the percentage decimal at ninety six point eight.

"Cool, so what's the track count?"

"Umm… here's the track list.

1. My Sanctuary- Utada Hikaru

2. Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru

3. Mama's Song- Carrie Underwood

4. Butterfly Kisses- Bob Carlisle

5. Always The Love Songs- Eli Young Band

6. Let Me Down Easy- Billy Currington

7. My Baby Loves Me- Martina McBride

8. She Don't Know She's Beautiful- Sammy Kershaw," I said listing the track and the artist.

"Wow, that's a pretty good selection!" they said together.

"Thanks," I said, turning to them, apparently they had finished their costumes… So here my brothers were, wearing insane black robes with zippers and hoodies, and black boots **(the Organization XIII costumes)**and Ash had these weird triangular marks under his eyes.

"You guys look _great_," I said, sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

"Hey, it _is _a _cosplay_ wedding," Nick justified.

"Yeah, ok, but really the costumes look good," I gave in. Then, Hexxe and Abie walked in too. They were wearing the same thing…

"Oh, look the rest of the Organization is here," I muttered. Soon Nico Mom, and Dad walked in too. Mom was wearing a pink dress with two zippers on the front, and some straps hanging down and a white tank top underneath, for shoes she had violet converse with the laces tied around her ankle instead of on the shoe.**(Kairi's pink outfit from KHII)** Dad was wearing Tripp Pants with yellow straps hanging, a blue and black tee shirt with a hood, and some black and yellow sneakers.**(Sora's main outfir in KHII)**. Nico was wearing black Tripp Pants, with blue straps hanging, a black tee shirt with a hood and plain black sneakers, he was also holding some black body paint.

"Well, now I feel left out… let me put on my costume!" I exclaimed walking into my closet, I took off my normal clothes and put on the white dress, and sandals. After that I walked out of my closet and they saw my costume.

"Wow, great costume, but I don't think it matches Nico's very well," my mom said, you know, she was right…

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. I ran back into my closet, and pulled on a black version of my mom's dress, and some black shoes. I walked out again.

"Ummm… I don't think I'm the only one who's lost here," my mom muttered.

"I can be anti Kairi!" I explained.

"Oh…" everyone trailed off in realization.

"Wow you guys are slow today," I muttered.

"Well, do you need to exchange a pair of blue contacts then?" Ashton asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I muttered. Soon Nico took my hand, and shadow traveled me to Reeve's shop. I walked through the door, a pair of blue cosplay contacts in my hand.

"Hey AK! Back again!" I called walking in.

"Hey, was something wrong?" Anna Kay asked me as she noticed who it was.

"No, there's been a change in costume designs," I explained.

"Oh, so you're here for an exchange?" she asked.

"Yeah, can we get another yellow pair instead of these blue ones?" I asked politely.

"Sure, here you go," she said, taking the pair in my hand, and giving me some yellow ones.

"Thanks AK!" I said to her.

"Welcome, Al," she replied. I smiled at her walking back out to meet Nico.

"That was fast," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. I kept my eyes open as we surfed through the pitch blackness.

"Oh hush!" I told him, the orchid walls of my room fading back into view.

"Hey, so did you exchange the contacts?" Abie asked seeing us appear.

"Yeah. Is the CD done?" I chanted the topic.

"Yep, it finished burning a few minutes ago," she replied.

"Thanks Abie, you've been a real help. How are you and Nick going?" I thanked her.

"Still strong! It's like he's not just my boyfriend, but a best friend as well," she explained dreamily

"That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you!" I exclaimed.

"So, here's the CD, and so, I suggest you wake us all up super early tomorrow for the wedding," she said, handing me the CD.

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll make sure we wake up early," I told her. S

"Good, so, Hexxe and you're mom are cooking lunch, we'd best go get cleaned up," she suggested. We got cleaned up, and had spaghetti for lunch. After lunch we went out to Hickory Dickory **(This place is an actual place, but it is awesome!)**We spent most of the day playing videogames, and driving go carts. I had a lot of fun, but I was really happy when we got home, so that I could get the rest I needed for tomorrow. I may not have the makeup expertise, but when it comes to _cosplay _makeup, I am quite the artist. We got home, and I changed into a tee shirt and pajama shorts, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Hey you guys, well, here's that chap. Yay! I hope you enjoyed, next will be the wedding, and after that I **_**will **_**post an epilogue. Well, thanks for reading, please review, and keep reading.**

**~FanGyrl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, it's me! I'm back! Not much to say, Friday was the last day of school, and I made a dance team at the new school I'll be going to… So here's to summer vacation people!**

**Me: I do not own PJO any characters associated with it, or any songs I use in this chapter. Well enjoy chapter 21!**

_Previously: We got home, and I changed into a tee shirt and pajama shorts, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

I woke up the next morning at 6 am. I was so excited about doing everyone's makeup for the wedding. I am really good, working with cosplay makeup. I walked into the pink guest room, which one was for any of my female friends that stayed the night… I walked in and woke up Abie and Hexxe, after that I walked into the blue room, where male guests stayed the night. I woke up Nico, and told him to go into my room with the girls. Once he was up, I woke up my brothers and told them the same thing. Then I went to Mom and Dad's room, and woke them as well. After that, everyone was in my room.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'll go!" Hexxe offered. I supposed she was new to this, so she wanted to get the experience over with. Everyone had left their costumes in my closet, so I went into my closet, and grabbed her robe, blonde hair dye, her boots, a pair of green contacts and hair cement.

"Ok, everyone else, please go wait in the living room?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear, work your magic!" Mom said, ushering everyone out of the room.

"K," I replied. I had my own bathroom, so dying her hair wouldn't be a big problem.

"Ok, So, we're gonna dye you're hair, please step into my bathroom," I told her.

"Ok," she replied walking into the bathroom. She wet her hair, and I applied the hair dye to it, and put it into a hair cap. Once this was done we waited for the dye to set, and then we rinsed her hair. She looked in the mirror at her wet hair.

"Whoa," she gasped.

"Different?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, when will it wash out?" she asked me.

"It's temporary so it'll wash out tonight in the shower," I replied.

"Oh, ok," she said.

"Yeah, so could you please sit here?" I asked her. She nodded and sat in the chair, and then I blow-dried her hair. After that I told her it was ok to get into her costume. She put the robe and boots on, and then sat back down. I used the hair cement to style the two antennae like pieces of hair. Once this was done, I faced her towards me, and did her makeup, which was pretty much her base, and I told her to put her contacts in. She did, and she looked exactly like Larxene, she stood up, and I gave her the replicas of Larxene's throwing knives that I made her out of cardboard and tin foil. Once I gave her these, she looked in the mirror to see the finished product.

"I look amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Did you doubt my totally awesome power?" I asked her. She chuckled and shook her head opening my bedroom door.

"Oh, don't go to the living room, go to the pink room ok?" I told her. She nodded and went to said room as I went to the living room to hunt out my next victim.

"Ok, who wants to go next?" I asked. Soon, Ashton stood up. I took him into my room and went to my closet to grab his costume, robe, boots, contacts and red dye. I took him into my bathroom and repeated the dying process with him, blow dried his hair, sculpted it into various spikes like Axel has, told him to put in his green contacts, and put some makeup on him, base and those two little triangles. He got into his costume, and I gave him the replica chakrams and sent him off to the blue room. Once again I walked into the living room.

"Next?" I asked. Abie stood this time. I took her to my room and went to my closet to grab her costume, robe, white dress, sandals, sketchbook, contacts and blonde dye. I led her to my bathroom and did the dying process again, blow dried her hair, and told her to change into her costume, and then I gave her the blue contacts to put in. I did her makeup, and sent her to the pink room, with Hexxe. I walked back to the living room.

"Next?" I asked. Nick stood this time. I took him to my room and went to my closet to grab his costume, robe, boots, contacts and blonde dye. I led him to my bathroom and did the dying process yet again, blow dried his hair, and told him to change into her costume, and then I gave him the blue contacts to put in. I did his hair, spiking it up with the hair cement I already had out, then I gave him the replicas of the Kingdom Key and Oath keeper and oblivion I made. After this I sent him to the blue room with Ashton. Again I walked into the living room.

"Next?" I asked. Mom stood this time. I took her to my room and went to my closet to grab her costume, pink dress, lavender converse, red hair dye and blue contacts. I led her to my bathroom and did the dying process again, blow dried her hair, and told her to change into her costume, and then I gave her the blue contacts to put in. I gave her a replica of the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and then I did her makeup, and sent her to the pink room, with the other girls. I walked back to the living room yet again.

"Next?" I asked. Dad stood this time. I took him to my room and went to my closet to grab his costume, black and yellow Tripp pants, and sneakers, and a blue and black shirt. I led him to my and since his hair didn't need to be dyed just did his makeup, sculpted his hair into random spikes like Sora's, and told ihm to put his costume on, and contacts in. after that, I gave him another replica of the Kingdom Key, and sent him to the blue room. I walked back into the living room to find only Nico standing there.

"Ok, you're the last one," I told him, leading him to my room. I went to my closet to grab his costume, black and blue Tripp pants, black sneakers and a black and blue shirt. I sculpted his hair into random spikes like Sora and Anti-sora have, and told him to put his costume on. He did, and then I did his makeup, which consisted of yellow full eye contacts, and black body paint on everything not covered with clothes. After that was done, I gave him the replica of the Shadow Kingdom Key that I had made for him. Once he had that, I sent him to the blue room. Once he was gone, I started to work on my own costume, I put on my black and purple dress, and my black converse, and tied them like Kairi normally does, after that, I dyed my hair with the black dye, and I blow dried it. Once that was done, I decided to do my makeup, so I painted all my showing skin black with the same body paint that I used on Nico. After that was done, I put in my full eye yellow contacts and picked up my Shadow Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. I walked into the pink room and told all of them to go into the living room and then did the same with the blue room. I grabbed the CD and went into the living room and everyone was in awe at each other's costumes.

"I think we did well," I stated.

"I do too honey, now lets go get into the van," Mom said. With that said, we piled into the van, I sat with Nico, Abie sat with Nick, and Hexxe and Ashton sat together. Mom and Dad occupied the front seats. We buckled our seatbelts and were off to camp for the ceremony, after the wedding, Mom and Dad were going on a honeymoon, and the kids would stay at camp for the rest of the summer. I fell asleep on the ride so it went by fairly quickly… I woke up and we were at camp. We got out of the van and walked up to the crest of the hill, towards Thalia's pine. There we found Chiron waiting for us. I found a CD player hidden near the trunk of the tree, and I popped the CD in, and told Chiron to press play. Everyone from camp was sitting in the audience, and Apollo and Demeter both came too. Chiron pressed play, and I walked down the isle with Mom on her left side, and Ash was on her right, Dad was waiting at the crest with Chiron and Nick to his right. Behind me, came Hexxe, and then Abie, behind Ash was Nico. Nick had one ring, and I had the other, once Mom made it to Dad she stopped and stood at Chiron's other side, Hexxe came after her, then Abie and after her me. I shut off the CD player as the boys got in line as well, Dad, Ashton, Nick and then Nico.

"Who gives this woman away today?" Chiron asked. Ashton and I stepped out of line and answered respectively.

"Her son," Ashton started.

"And her daughter," I finished. Chiron nodded and continued in the repeating of the vows.

"May I have the rings?" he asked. Once again I stepped out of line, this time Nick stepped out of the other line; we gave Chiron the rings for our respective parents. He held them up, and gave them to the other to put on each other's fingers. They did as so.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Chiron ended the ceremony. They kissed and I started the music up again for track two to exit to. We exited in our cosplay pairs, and headed towards the Big House for the reception. We made it, and Chiron came in with the CD player.

"Now the bride and her daughter will share a dance," Chiron said. "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood came on, and my mom and I danced together.

"Now the groom will share a dance with his new stepdaughter," stated Chiron. After that, I danced with Dad to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Once this was done, I left the dance floor, and Mom stepped back on.

"At this time the bride will share a dance with her son," Chiron announced. Ashton came onto the floor then, and he and Mom danced to "Always the Love Songs" by Eli Young Band. Once they were done, Ash stepped off the floor.

"Now, the bride will share a dance with her new stepson," Chiron said. Nick walked onto the floor, and danced with Mom to "Let Me down easy" by Billy Currington. Once they were finished dancing Dad stepped onto the dance floor, and Nick left, and came to sit with the rest of us. Mom and Dad didn't know what songs I had chosen, so I was looking forward to seeing their faces when they heard them.

"Now the bride and groom will share their first two dances as man and wife," Chiron announced happily, knowing that all his announcing would be done. Dad and Mom got into a waltz stance. It was pretty ironic, seeing video game characters about to waltz… then the song "My Baby Loves Me" by Martina McBride started playing, Mom looked at me, and her eyes watered, knowing I had edited the CD. She quickly switched into a two step position opposed to the waltz.

_Don't need no copy of vogue magazine _

_Don't need to dress like no _

_Beauty Queen _

_High heels or sneakers _

_He don't give a damn_

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_He never tells me I'm not good enough _

_Just give me unconditional love _

_He loves me tender and he loves me mad _

_He loves me silly and he loves me sad _

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart _

_He likes my nerve and he loves my heart _

_He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_When there's dark clouds in my eyes _

_He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by _

_Come in like a lion go out like a lamb _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart _

_He likes my nerve and he loves my heart _

_He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am_

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart _

_He likes my nerve and he loves my heart _

_Don't see no reason to change my plan _

_My baby loves me just the way that I am_

_My baby loves me just the way that I am _

After that song was over. The next and last track on the CD "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Sammy Kershaw started, and Dad looked at me, wondering how I somehow knew his favorite song. I just laughed and watched them two step again…

_We go out to a party somewhere_

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess_

_That's when she thinks she looks her worst_

_It's times like this she don't know why_

_I can't take my eyes off her_

_'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

Once that was over, they separated and took a bow, leading everyone to cheer for the happy couple… A few more songs played and everyone got up and danced with their dates, which left me dancing with Nico all night, and all summer too for that matter….

**Ok, so that was chap 21, next up will be the epilogue, I hope you enjoyed the wedding, and the dances… its late, and I'm gonna get some rest. Peace out, review, and keep reading!**

**~FanGyrl**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I just want you to know I'M GOING TO JAMAICA ON TUESDAY! So I won't be able to update or even write for almost the entire month of June… sorry about that, but I'll just shut up and get to the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: I do NOT own PJO or any characters associated with it! =)**_

_Previously: A few more songs played and everyone got up and danced with their dates, which left me dancing with Nico all night, and all summer too for that matter…._

It was the end of summer, and school was just around the corner. I would be going into high school this year, along with Jess, Jac, Abie, Nick, and Nico of course. I was going to make a new name for myself at school. This would be Nico's second experience with school ever, and everyone else's first _high school _so I guess Ashton and Hexxe are gonna have to show us the ropes in August. Nico was allowed to stay as only a summer camper and came in with us, we were basically his only family other than Percy and maybe Annabeth, but they were too into each other to care about him right now. So he moved in with us and took the shed (I don't know why) as his room, he actually tricked it all out! It was black and shadowy and he had his bed, a computer, a TV, a dresser, and somehow his own bathroom, and Mom and Dad happily let him take it. We all started school, and Nico was and _is _the best, and hottest boy around town! But watch out ladies, he is totally TAKEN! Well, that's about it, yikes, I'd best go to bed now, I mean really it's already two forty AM, and school starts tomorrow, oh well, I'm guessing you all know the rest! Mom and Dad lived happily ever after and we all attended EVERY SINGLE Comicon to come to town, Nick and Ashton and I behaved like normal siblings, always pulling crazy antics, but still loving each other at heart, Hexxe and Ashton got really serious, and Ash is thinking about proposing. Nick and Abie are still going strong, and I've never seen either of them happier! Jess and Jac are, well, they're daughters of Aphrodite… need I say more? Well, goodnight everybody!

*xxXAKJKAXxx* has signed off.

**Hey y'all I hope you all liked that epilogue! So, review, and stay tuned for more stuff that I'll write, and bye!**

**~FanGyrl**


End file.
